The Unforgettable Love
by Freezingice55
Summary: Neji and Hinata grew up together, but they were separated due to Hyuuga family business problems. Between duty and love, what will they choose? May contain mature content. HinaXNeji OOC/AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Character concepts should be credited to the creator of Naruto. Everything in this story is fictional and may coincide with other fictional stories with similar concepts.**

**Hello there! This is a welcome message from me to you. I have thought of this story for awhile and finally decided to write it. This is my second fictional story ever written, therefore give me plenty of feed back so i may improve in my writing. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**_________________  
**

**Prologue**

An old servant with wrinkled skin, kind eyes, long beard and white hair tied into a knot of the top of his head, calls out "Young mistress! Young Mistress!" He turns around and stared at the bushes, waiting for signs of movement. But after of few seconds of waiting, he turns the other way and begins to call out again, hoping to find the young mistress that his master assigned him to find. He walks in the direction of the living room.

Behind the bushes, a young girl with light lavender colored eyes giggles with a boy that had the same colored eyes. She giggles, "Well he won't be able to find us. Poor Mori-san." She tries to suppress her giggles, and says "But if I get caught by father, he'll probably make me go through the whole lady refinement training. I hate it." She shifts her eyes downwards, staring at the floor with a depressed expression. "I wish I could do whatever I want and not have to care about family and stuff. Anyway, why is the family name so important? Huh? What do you think Neji?"

"I'm not sure, but my father said honor is everything to the family. Everything else comes second. And he said..." He stops himself in mid-sentence because he just remembered his father's words about staying a distance away from his childhood friend.

"What did he say?" She was suddenly curious of what Neji was keeping from her. She doesn't like the way people keep secrets from her. Her face turned toward him and she stared intently into his eyes, hoping to pry him of his deepest secrets.

"Well... the thing is, my father said that my duty as a member of the lower house is to protect you, and not be friends with you because of our status differences." His face was saddened by the words and so was Hinata. But Hinata's eyes was suddenly filled with a burst of fire, and she scolded Neji "Who the hell cares about status and that thingy-ma-jiggy. You are my friend and that is that! Don't let anyone ever tell you no!" Her chest puffed in pride to emphasize her point. "And if anything happens, I will protect you. But Neji..." He gaze was filled with worries, "Promise me you will never leave me and you will stay with me forever... No matter what happens... Because I want to stay with you forever." Her tiny hands grabbed hold of Neji's slightly bigger ones. They were but only 7 years old, but the two had spent most their time within each other company. To Hinata, it was unthinkable to separate for even one second.

Neji stared into Hinata's pleading ones, and he gave up. "I promise. I shall not abandon you no matter what happens." Their tiny fingers were intertwined and they smiled into each other's face. Life was so simple for them, but what holds in store for their love in the future?

__________________________

**I will not be able to update frequently, but I will definitely try to update by next month :) But I'm glad I got a head start on the project. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All character concepts should be credited to Masashi Kishimoto. Story and characters are fictional. If there is an event or name that coincides with someone else's story, and/or life, please note that it was done intentionally; therefore I will not be held responsible for that. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Hyuuga-san, please recite and translate the paragraph on page 78." The teacher saw that Hinata Hyuuga had been staring into space for quite some time, so she wanted to keep Hinata on her toes.

"H-Hai!" Hinata jumps up from her chair, half startled and half dazed from her daydream. As she begins to recite the assigned passage, the bell rings.

"Class is dismissed. Please don't forget to read the next several chapters and write a response to it." After announcing to the class on their homework, the teacher slowly packed her bags and headed for the main office.

Hinata was eager to get home, so she threw all her things into her bag and tried to dash off before her friends caught her. Today was a special day, and she wanted to properly prepare for the event. Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted by Ino and Sakura's shouting.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura shouted. Hinata felt slightly guilty for leaving her two best friends behind, but if she were to stop for them, she'll be forced to go along with them. Hinata has a weak resolve, which her father often points out. That is why she tries to avoid confrontation whenever possible. However, Ino and Sakura seemed very persistent, so she stopped in her tracks for her friends to catch up.

"Gosh, Hinata. Why are you in such a rush?" Ino asked. Ino and Sakura were slightly out of breath because running after Hinata was no easy task.

"Yeah! We know today's your birthday, so Ino and I thought perhaps we could go out tonight to have some fun. Whaddya' say?" Sakura playfully nudged Hinata by the elbow.

"Please Hinata! Tonight we had a goukon arranged with some guys from Konoha high school. I heard that the one that is coming tonight is super hot! You have to come! Pretty please." Ino's eyes watered and her lips trembled as she begged Hinata for the favor. From her experience, Hinata always fall for the pathetic expressions so she was confident that Hinata would fall for this.

"I-I'm sorry guys." She apologized with a deep bow. "I-I have to go back because something special is happening today." As she said this, Hinata smiled inwardly. Her special day with that special someone.

"You sure you don't want to come? I'm sure if the three of us goes, we can find ourselves awesome boyfriends. Won't you reconsider?" Sakura pleaded once more, in hopes that Hinata would yield to their request.

"I-I really can't." The last word fainted into a whisper, but audible enough for the two girls to catch her answer.

Ino and Sakura sighed. They patted Hinata's shoulders and Sakura said, "It's okay. But next time you have to come with us alright?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't there. After all, we're the three musketeers right!" Ino declared it cheerfully. Since the three entered junior high school, they did almost everything of anything they were not about to go on a goukon without the other.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Hinata's eyes were warmed with gratitude.

"I believe you should get going or you'll be late for Neji-kun." Sakura said jokingly.

Hinata's face glowed brilliantly in bright pink. She should have known that they would know who was so eager to meet. Trying to contain her embarrassment,she ran off in the direction to her house.

It was early spring, and the cherry blossoms around the city were in full blossom. Traffic was not as bad during the afternoon,so the air was fragranced by the flowers. Hinata couldn't help but stop herself for a few seconds to observe the beauty of these plants. Even though their lives were short,the impression they made would last a very long time.

Right across the street from Hinata, a guy stood watching her. Even when Hinata ran around the corner, he continued to linger there, wondering who she was.

* * *

"I'm home!" Hinata stripped her shoes off at the front of the house. As she walked into the house, Kakashi-san and Mori-san greeted her.

"Welcome back Ojou-sama. How was school today?" Friendly old Mori-san had always kept himself informed about his master's daughter's life. It was essential to keep yourself well-informed because it was the way to become a perfect servant.

"Mori-san, school was the same as always. Kakashi-san! I believe you had to prepare something for me right?" Hinata asked with much anticipation. She had wanted to go to her favorite band, Kitanai Oni's concert, but due to the fact that her father prohibits her from going to lowly public places like the concert dome, she was restricted to watching them on television.

"Ojou-sama. How could you have so little confidence in me?" Kakashi made a sad expression as if hurt by Hinata's words, but at the same time, pulled out the two tickets from his pocket.

Hinata clapped her hands together with excitement and she was filled with such gratitude that she couldn't help herself from hugging Kakashi. After that,she ran quickly towards the back of the house.

Located in the back of the house was an old dojo. The facilities have been preserved by the Hyuuga family because it was their tradition to have all the family members educated in martial arts. Even though Hinata and her sister were occupied by etiquette lessons, they were no exception to this. Through the years, Hanabi's skills had surpassed Hinata. Because Hanabi was the stronger and apparently the smarter one in the main house, it was likely for her father to choose her to become the head of the family in the future. She did not resent Hanabi for she hardly spoke to her little sister especially when Hanabi attended prestigious schools while she attended public schools.

As Hinata neared the entrance of the dojo, she quieted her steps so to not alert the person practicing inside. Neji had grown since they were children. Hinata was sixteen while Neji was 21. As Hinata marvel at Neji's profile,she couldn't help her heart from pounding out from her chest. He was tall,perhaps 6 feet 2 inches. His long raven hair framed a strong masculine face. And like Hinata, his eyes were of a purple hue. Due to hard practice and training, Neji's body was shaped and molded into lean and well proportioned muscles. Hinata shivered as she thought of how attractive Neji has become, and she longed to change their current relationship as guardian and mistress.

"Hya! Who's there?" Neji bellowed from his spot. Although the person outside had tried to hide their presence, his sensory training had made him aware of every little sound including tiptoeing.

No one answered his question, so lunged towards the doorway,spinned turned and almost hand chopped Hinata between her shoulder and neck. Out of reflex, Hinata used her hand to sweep Neji's hand away and punch into his chest. But Neji prevented the punch from reaching chest by catching Hinata's fist first.

Once Neji recognized it was Hinata, he immediately let go of her."Sorry" he apologized in a flat tone. "I told you many times Ojou-sama that you shouldn't sneak up near me because I might actually hurt you. If you wanted to spar with someone, you should have asked Hanabi or your father."

"Neji, when it's just the two of us, you can call me Hinata." She puffed up her chest, pretending to be angry. "If I have to keep reminding you about that, it'll make me unhappy." She wagged her finger at Neji, faking the look of disapproval. Then she smiled shyly, "You know I like sparring with you. It's the only time you really talk to me." Her eyes downcasted, she wondered if Neji knew she had liked him all this time.

Neji sighed; he couldn't win against Hinata when she put it that way. As a child of the Hyuuga family, she had to uphold the image of the clan. Hyuuga was known for their famous 5 star hotels located throughout Asia, providing only the best of the best for their customers, whom many are high government officials and corporate owners. In order to uphold the business, Hyuuga family had to maintain a dignified image and good relations with their investors. Neji, who is from the side house, was ordained the duty to fully support the main house;thus it makes him lower in status from Hanabi and Hinata. As he looked at Hinata, he felt sad because his duty conflicts with his interests, which is to make Hinata happy. He shook his head to erase those thoughts.

"Do you remember what day it is today?" Hinata asked as she tilt her eyes toward Neji.

What day was it? Ah! "Today is your birthday." He took a seat near the entrance of the dojo and patted at the spot next to him. Hinata slipped on the steps next to him. "So, what would you like to do?"

Hinata was twiddling her fingers out of nervousness. She was trying to work up the courage to ask Neji about the concert. "Umm... I-I-I have two tickets here here that I asked Kakashi-san get-get for me." Hinata felt her face heat up because she sounded like a stuttering fool. Taking a deep breath she attempted to make her question more eloquent. "Will you c-come with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry. I can't go tonight. I have to do something for Hyuuga-sama." He stated.

"B-but, couldn't you postpone his business to some other t-time?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, it's a matter of business and since I was assigned to the portfolio, I'm the only one who could help with the negotiations." He answered calmly. He smiled at Hinata, trying to cheer her up and propose, "What about this: for the weekend I try to make time for you so we can do a make-up celebration? We can even ask Sakura and Ino to come along."

Hinata was so angry that she stood up with shaking fists at her sides. She tried to answer calmly, "No. It's o-okay. You don't have to go out of your way to cel-celebrate with me. I'll just go to the concert with Kakashi-san." She sprinted for her room, in hopes that Neji didn't see her watering eyes. She was so upset by Neji's insensitivity that she couldn't hold it in this time. She understands that dealing with her father's business was important, but it was her birthday and she had planned it to be magical for them. She was hoping that the magic of the night might open him up to her, but her attempt seemed futile. However this wasn't the first time it happened. Wiping her eyes, she reaffirms her determination to make hers and Neji's relationship progress further.

With that decided, she sat on her bed thinking about Sakura and Ino. They had tried to invite her out for something fun, and it seems they are more inclined to hanging out with her than Neji. One moment she was staring her cell phone, a split second later she dialed Sakura's number.

"Hello. Is this Sakura-chan? Do you still want to go out?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Yo Sai! You sure this is a good idea? I've never been a goukon before and being around girls just makes me uncomfortable. Why can't we go karaoking dattebayo?"Naruto whined at his best friend.

"If you do that you'll never get to go out with a cute girl and lose your virginity. If you hang around with us,you can't be a hick, got it?" Sai said it as a matter of fact.

"Sasuke! You know plenty of hot girls. Why don't you just introduce one to me?" Naruto was trying his best to alter their plans in going to meet these girls from Sanban High school. The idea of dating girls from another school didn't really appeal to him, considering the fact that they were from a prestigious school, the girls from their school was obviously on a higher standard.

"The girls wouldn't have you because you're such an idiot. Plus the girls in our school wants a person with experience, not some innocent twat like you. Hence, this is an opportunity for you to undergo some training." Sasuke smirked at the blond hair classmate.  
Sasuke wasn't being boastful. Indeed he had sexual liaisons with quite a few of his beautiful female classmates. Of course, all his partners knew him to be unfaithful, but they continued to crave his attention.

"Ah, there it is." Sai nodded his head towards Jazz Cafe. He smiled at his comrades, and added smugly, "Let's not keep the girls waiting."

* * *

Sakura and Ino were giggling and squirming in their chairs just thinking about the Konoha high school students.  
"I bet they're going to be amazingly handsome." Sakura exclaimed with starry eyes.

"Not to mention, they have lots of dough. May be if we go out with them, they can take us to different places for dates, right?" Ino reflected Sakura's excitement as she asked Hinata.

"D-don't know." Hinata was a bit squeamish herself. She felt uncomfortable by the fact that she actually decided to come with these two. She glanced at the entrance, praying that something would happen and prevent the guys from coming.

Right at that moment when she peered at the door; three guys walked through the cafe's doorway. They each wore the same black uniform with a golden Konoha high school insignia.

"That's them." Sakura said to her friends and turned to wave at the group."Over here!" Sakura shouted enthusiastically. Slightly uneasy from the situation, Hinata began to sink herself deeper into her chair with her head tilted downward.

Unfortunately her action did not conceal her because it caught Sasuke's eye.

* * *

**Hey there everyone! I know it has been awhile since I wrote anything. It's good to finally be able to get my creative juices flowing because I have been under a lot of stress. Not only I've been trying to find inspiration. After undergoing a lot of thought, some plot planning and overcoming a writer's block, I have finally got something on paper(figuratively). Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Well, please leave me your feedback and comments, because I believe it will help me out a lot. Love you all and thank you again for your support. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All character names and concepts are credited to Masashi Kishimoto. All events of the story are fictional; therefore if it coincides with any other artist's work, it was unintentionally done. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"So you girls are from Sanban High school near the edge of this district huh?" Naruto asked with a wide smile. So far the goukon didn't seem too daunting, rather she found these girls to be pleasant. He can deal with pleasantness.

"Yeah. The school of course is not like yours, but it's most definitely a cool place." Sakura grinned back. She liked this kid with blonde hair. Sure, he is a bit on the goofy side but she liked his honesty. However, the person she liked more was the raven hair guy. "Hey Sasuke, you have any hobbies like playing tennis?" Sakura pumped up her chest and her face gleamed with pride as she spoke. "I'm the captain of our school's tennis team and last year we even made it to the nationals. If you ever need help with practicing and improving tennis, you should call me."

Not willing to lose to her friend in getting some attention, Ino followed Sakura by saying,"Sakura is very good at playing tennis,but she's extremely brutal when it comes to sports. She might hurt you." Ino placed a hand on her chest, trying to emphasize her body and said, "I'm the vice president of the film club, and I'm sure I can make both you and I into Hollywood stars. Right Sasuke? What do you say?"

Sai smiled contently to himself. He see this happen all the time in school; the female students vying for Sasuke's affections. These three girls were probably no different. He was more interested in how Sasuke was going to deal with this. He continued to sip quietly on his side of the table.

"Neh Neh, Sakura-chan,I need help with tennis. I'm going to be joining a tournament two months from now. Can you give me some pointers on how I can get better?" Naruto tried to regain Sakura's attention by asking politely.

Still looking at Sasuke, Sakura answered, "Of course! You will come too, right? Sasuke?" Sakura's eyes were gleaming with hope.

Sasuke didn't say much but looked at Hinata. He thought she looked familiar when he entered the cafe and was trying to remember. All of sudden it hit him that she was the girl that was standing on the street, staring at cherry blossoms. Something about her really intrigued him. Not to mention she didn't look half bad. Perhaps she'll just become one of his other conquests.

"Hinata-chan, are you in any clubs in school?" Sasuke asked with a light tone, trying to make small talk. If there's one thing he noticed was Hinata didn't seem inclined to talk.

"N-n-no, I'm not." After making her shaky reply, she picked up her cup and started sipping her orange juice.

At this point, Sasuke thought it might be better to take it slowly with Hinata because she seems to be the shy type. Well, at least its nothing he can't handle.

"It's almost time for us to get home." Sasuke stated flatly. "Perhaps you girls would like to come out and meet with us again?" He was sure that Sakura would take up this opportunity for the other two girls; apparently she's the leader of the girl pack.

"Of course we would love to!" Sakura answered happily.

"B-but, Sasuke, I don't need to go home-" Naruto was cut off by Sai.

"Contact us when you want to meet. It would be our pleasure to see you girls again." Sai said with his smooth rich voice. "Til next time." The three guys stood up, paid the check and left the building.

Sakura and Ino were, by this time, completely enamored by the Sasuke.

"Wasn't he gorgeous? And so gentlemanly too!" Sakura squealed with delight.

"I know. I can't believe that they wanted to meet us again! I'm not too sure if my heart can handle that much." Ino jumped in joy.

Hinata didn't pay too much attention to her friends because she couldn't get over how creepy Sasuke was; she noticed he was staring at her quite a bit. Her only comforting thought was returning home and seeing Neji, but who knows whether he'll be there when she gets back.

* * *

"Remember to add some of the data analysis details to the proposal. We want to make it as fool proof as possible." Hyuuga Hiashi was discussing the last minute corrections with Neji. "Make sure when you present the benefits of the project to the investors. We wouldn't want them to doubt our choice in merging with the Uchiha Oil corporate."

"Yes, sir." Neji responded.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Hiashi returned to the work on his table, while Neji exited the office. He checked the time to see if he could run to the patissier to get vanilla swirl chocolate mousse cake for Hinata. This afternoon had been upsetting for Hinata and he wanted to do something to cheer her up.

Thinking back, he had always found ways to cheer Hinata up. That is only natural since they grew up together. Besides that, Hinata had accepted him for who he was, providing a place or home for him. She never treated him like a servant, but as an equal. However, he couldn't repay her for her kindness,neither can he admit to his true feelings because that would be over stepping the boundaries. Life was filled with these tribulations.

A knock disrupted his thoughts. "Come in," said Neji.

"Sir, the data analysis from Shirokawa Firm has been received. I have it right here." Kurenai, Neji's assistant left the papers on the table. She had looked over Neji since he was very young and had supported him in all his endeavors. In addition to his business affairs, she was familiar with his personal life, especially how he truly felt about Hinata. But she wasn't going to tell Neji how to run his life.

"Thank you Yuhi-san." Neji took the papers and began reviewing it.

"Bucchou, isn't today Hyuuga-sama's birthday?" Neji's headed lifted from the papers in response to Kurenai's question. "I don't mean to pry but I believe a girl's sixteenth birthday is very important. If you want, I can help you finish the details on the proposal?" Kuranai kindly suggested.

After a few moments of comtemplating, he gave in and answered, "Fine." He got up and walked to door. Before he exited, he made one last request, saying, "Yuhi-san, can you call Mont Blanc Cafe to order a vanilla swirl chocolate mousse cake? I want it ready by the time I get there."

Kuranai replied in her professional manner, "Yes, will do sir." With that, Neji left his office.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting in his room reading _Icha Icha _novel. He was up to the exciting part where the main character was being seduce by a female staff in the ryoukan when all of sudden Hinata walked into his room. Still reading his book, he greeted Hinata. "Welcome back, Ojou-sama. Did you have fun with Neji-kun?"

Hinata looked sullenly at the table as she down near Kakashi. He caught the hint from Hinata that her plans were spoiled. Half immersed into his book, half concerned about Hinata's situation,he continued his prying. "He told you he didn't have time for you huh." Kakashi's knew that his guess was right. This was a method he used when he wanted Hinata to spill her issues. He learned through the years, in order to get Hinata to talk is to give her the choice to tell you because trying to yank her heart open is more difficult than finding gold.

She nodded in reply. "Kakashi-san?" she looked at sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi patted Hinata on the head. "Neji-kun is that kind of person who keeps his feelings to himself. His sense of duty is strong, but that doesn't mean he doesn't think of anything else."

Hinata always felt comforted by Kakashi because he says what she wanted to hear.

Neji suddenly opened the door to the room, startling Hinata.

"Welcome back our Prince-sama. A-re a-re... what do we have here?" Kakashi was eying the thing that Neji was trying to conceal. Knowing that he should leave them alone, he tried to excuse himself. "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to continue with my reading. You guys have fun." With that, Kakashi left the room.

"Hinata, happy birthday." In saying that, he revealed, from behind him, a well garnished marble like mousse cake. It was decorated with raspberries and chocolate shavings. Right in the center of the cake was an already lit candle. Hinata's eyes glowed with glee and she was overflowed with joy.

"Thank you Neji" she said with feeling.

"Make a wish." Neji nodded toward the candle.

Hands tightly clasped together, Hinata focused on making her wish and hoping that it will come true. In one puff, she blew out the candles. She smiled at Neji, unable to conceal her happiness and Neji smiled back. They were truly alone together at that moment.

"So what did you wish for?" Neji asked while he cut the cake and handed a slice to Hinata.

"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T." Hinata grinned widely at Neji. "Neh, Neji. Remember when we were younger, we used to climb up that cherry tree in the backyard?"

"Of course. You had me quite scared that time. You climbed so high and fell to the ground. I didn't know what to do then when you were crying uncontrollably." Neji shivered at the memory.

"Well, it did hurt a lot." She puffed her cheeks up as to fake a strong appearance. " A-anyhow, remember what you said to me that time?"

Neji tried to recall the words and realized what Hinata was trying to get at.

"You told me that I shouldn't ever do anything dangerous because you will always be there to protect me." Hinata eyes turned to the half eaten cake on the table. "I..." She hesitated for a bit. "Will you protect me...forever?"

Neji's face darkened with emotions. He couldn't keep to that promise because it would never be allowed. "I'm sorry." In saying that, he left Hinata in the room, crying. "I'm sorry" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Hiashi sighed. "So that's what the investors said, huh? That they won't agree to the proposal unless we ensure that our chances in merging with Uchiha Oil is 100% success."

"Yes. Unfortunately the last venture that we propose to the company about building a hotel with an aquarium had cost us a 80 million dollars when we had persuaded them we will rake in a 20% profit. The stocks had also suffered a bit due to a lack of confidence on our failure." Neji explained.

Hiashi was rubbing his head, completely stressed over the finances of the company. From the other people's point of view, the company was vibrant and successful. However in actuality, it's facing money problems, and due to the investors distrust of the CEO's decision, it was difficult to get funds for new projects. "This merging is vital to the company." Hiashi didn't like the fact that they were running out of options. The time was ticking and something must be done with the circumstances. "Neji,what are our alternatives?"

"We don't really have much of choice other than proposing better proposal to Uchiha Oil. They probably want a larger portion in stocks of the company. If we can see it at a lower price-" Neji was cut off by Hiashi.

"Is that the only way?" Hiashi walked to the window and stared beyond the glass. He knew that there was another way but it seemed Neji refused to say it. "We must ally ourselves to the Uchiha through marriage." Hiashi shook his head. "Hanabi is too young to leave the house. Our only option is to have Hinata marry to the Uchiha son."

"Must we do that? Must we sacrifice Hinata for the sake of the company!" Neji slammed his fist against the table in frustration.

"She is a Hyuuga! She was born to this family and she has a duty to fulfill her role for the family, which is to uphold the Hyuuga house in status and fortune!" Hiashi yelled back. Then he patted Neji on the back as if to smooth his feathers and said calmly, "If we had a choice, I would have done the alternative. As of now, we don't have much choice. I have workers' livelihood that I need to maintain. There's no time to be selfish. You understand right?"

"Yes, I understand," Neji replied softly. It didn't seem that they had a choice. His sense of honor and duty, again, came into conflict with his feelings for Hinata. He's not sure whether he should choose his duty over Hinata or not. What shall he choose?

* * *

**Another chapter out! Luckily my family has been out during the day otherwise I wouldn't have been able to gain internet access to write and upload. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Like always, please leave me your feedback so I may improve my writing or the story. I already have the anticlimax and ending of the story pretty much planned out but I just need the plot that builds up to it. Other than that, everything should be fine. Later on there will be more characters to be introduced to the story. Hopefully, I will get the next chapter out soon. Again, thank you for your support. :) **

*** Oh yeah the business stuff I included, like merging and whatever, I'm not actually that familiar with it. If I need to correct certain things, please let me know.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All character concepts were created by Misashi Kishimoto therefore I do not take credit for it. The events of this story are fictional and should not coincide with real life. If it does, it was done unintentionally and I will not be responsible for any copyrights violation, .**

**Please enjoy my loveable supporters^_^**

(marker)

Light drizzle and fog shrouded the entire town into a gloomy white dome. It concealed the smells and sights, further enhancing the depressing atmosphere of the district. A few days have passed since the incident with Neji and he hasn't spoken to Hinata since. Her mood has plummeted to the ground because she was having trouble understanding why Neji always put responsibility before love. Wasn't being with her enough? The silence from outside dragged on all morning, leaving her to her sad thoughts, depleting her energy. Kakashi had come into her room a few times to check on her. Even though in the past, Hinata would go to him with her problems, this time Hinata clamped herself into a shell.

Sakura and Ino had tried to cheer her up with invitations to goukons but Hinata was never in a mood to go. Additionally, she didn't like how Sasuke observed her. Perhaps she wasn't really used to being around any guys besides Neji. Feeling drained from an entire day of thinking, she fell asleep.

(marker)

"Hello there, Hiashi-san." Uchiha Itachi took Hiashi's hand and shook it. He then stretched out his right hand to indicate a chair for seating. "Please take a seat."

"Uchiha-san," he wavered on his words for a bit and then turned to the secretary to thank her for the coffee as she set it on the table.

"What can I help you with today?" Uchiha said nonchalantly. He was more interested in tasting the cup of coffee that his secretary made for him.

While Itachi slowly sipped his coffee and perked up, Hiashi was contemplating how to word the marriage proposition. It most assuredly will provide both sides with monetary rewards. Seeing Itachi was apparently in a good mood, he knew that this moment was the best time to inform Itachi of his plan.

Itachi saw that Hiashi had his brows furrowed in thought so he thought he should break the silence. Setting down his cup, he asked in a concern tone, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no..." Clearing his throat, he steadily continued, "I believe that this merger can be further enforced if we established a marriage alliance. Not only will it strengthen the rapport that has been built between the Uchiha and Hyuuga empires, but it will also increase the investors' confidence."

"I don't see the need in that. My investors are fully confident in our merging. Unless..." Itachi caught onto Hiashi's dilemma. "Ah... I see." He understood the benefits of creating a marriage alliance with the Hyuuga because they were an old family. If they were to establish a foothold in Japan, he required the Hyuuga's name and reputation. He be more than willing to consent to this, but having his son agree to this was another matter. Sasuke was willful, self-possessed and a player; perhaps more than Hiashi's daughter could handle. But, then again, this Hyuuga girl might be able to change Sasuke and help him to settle down. After all he was growing tired of handling Sasuke's little "accidents." If there is one thing Sasuke needs to learn was that dicking around results in dire consequences. Holding out his hand towards Hiashi, he smiled and said, "Let's make this work, and I'd be delighted for our families to get closer." As they shook hands, both Hinata and Sasuke's fate were sealed.

(marker)

_"You know Hinata, swallows migrate to the south when it is too cold for them to survive here. They fly away from their habitat, but when the time comes, they return to their homes in the north." Neji told Hinata. They were both lying on the meadows, watching the clouds drift across. The image was further enhanced by dandelion seeds, dispersing into the air and dotting the picture with fuzzy white and brown spots. _

_"Neh, Neji, why do the swallows know where their homes were at?" Hinata asked curiously. _

_"That's where they were raise up and its where their hearts belong, so they always return to that place." Neji explained. _

_"N-Neji, if you went somewhere, you will also come home like the swallows?" Hinata asked with her eyerbrows knotted. _

_Neji reached out for Hinata's hand and caught it. Holding her hand as a reassurance, he looked into her eyes and said, "Wherever you are, that's where my home is." _

_Smiling, Hinata replied,"And I promise to love you always because Neji is the person I love the most." The children continued to hold each other's hands, content with their vows that only Neji, Hinata and the heavens above knew. _

(marker)

"Here is a picture of your bride to be,Sasuke. Make sure you grain that image to your brain because you're marrying her no matter what." Itachi sounded as if he would not allow any arguments to come from his son.

Silently, Sasuke picked up the file with the picture in it. Surprised, he asked, "This girl called Hinata is really the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi? Although I do see some resemblance..." Curious Sasuke studied the photo for a few more minutes.

Itachi found it odd that Sasuke didn't rebuke the matter. In the past, despite how beautiful the marriage candidates were, Sasuke would use the excuse that he wasn't ready to walk down the aisle. Though the situation was different from usual, but it was not unacceptable. Keeping that in mind, Itachi became amused with Sasuke's intrigue for the girl. Hopefully his intrigue would last long enough until the couple said their vows.

Sasuke slyly declared, "I'll take this proposition. Now if you'll excuse me," he stood up and walked by his brother, "I need to seek some _comfort._" After saying that, he left the room.

(marker)

"You can't do this to me!" Hinata screeched. "I-I-I-"

Affronted by Hinata's attitude, Hiashi crossed his hands over his chest and replied indignantly, "You think you have a choice in your marriage? You think I would allow you to put the Hyuuga's name and reputation on the line for your own _selfish_ desires? I raised you in this family so you will LIVE FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FAMILY."

Hinata was stung by her father's words. Her body was petrified as multiple emotions coursed through her body: despair, sadness, anger, and hopeless. But above all these, pain weighed heavier than any other feeling. Her pain was not only limited to being separated from Neji, but also by how little her father cared for her. Was she only a tool used to enhance the fortune and power of the Hyuuga clan? Were her thoughts and feelings so insignificant? Tears trickled down her face and wet the carpet. Hinata couldn't help but shiver as the truth of everything hit her. Trying as hard as she might to restrain her tears, the tear dam was opened wide.

When the tears had finally subsided, she fervently sought out Neji. _Neji, what should I do? What should I do?_

(marker)

"Bartender, g-give me another shot," Neji slurred his words because he was near drunk-smashed. When the bartender arrived with a new shot of vodka, Neji immediately drank it. But no matter how the alcoholic drink burned in his system, it couldn't conceal the pain he felt at that moment. The name of the Hyuuga house was a chain that binds you away from your heart. It was just more than Neji could handle. Clenching his fists in agitation, he slammed the table, alarming the nearby patrons. One female patron, in particular, sashayed to Neji's table. She was clad in pink glimmering sequin dress and had on a diamond studded earrings. Tip-toing her fingers across Neji's back, the female smiled, "Can you buy me a drink?"

Neji was completely immersed in his thoughts so the female's action went unnoticed. Attempting another time to grab his attention, the female said in a husky voice, "I forgot to bring money with me. Can you take me home? I'll repay you nicely." She blew into his ear, but still evoked no response.

Neji was annoyed with the female, so tried to brush her off. However of being brushed, the female grabbed onto his hand and held it in hers. Neji attempted to pull his hand free but his captive was quite adamant. Still smiling, she tilted Neji's chin toward her toward face.

Neji's judgement was completely obscured by alcohol. The image of the female faded into Hinata's face. "Hinata..." he breathed."Hinata, I am sorry." His face crumbled and he said in a raspy voice, "I'm sorry Hinata." Unknowingly, the _Hinata_ that he saw kissed him, and he began to respond.

(marker)

**Hope you enjoyed that tid bit. I'm going to cut it off there because I'm trying to construct the next chapter. Rest assured, this is still a romance revolving around Neji and Hinata. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All character concepts should be accredited to Masashi Kishimoto. As for the events of this story, they are wholly fictional and may/may not coincide with other writings. I will not be held responsible for any type of copyrights violation because coincidences with other people's works were done unintentional. **

*********Readers, please be advised that this chapter contains mature content so read at your own risk.**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

_Well, aren't I the lucky one! Who would have thought this pretty boy would be sitting at the bar just so I can pick him up. _The female in the pink sequin dress chuckled in her throat as she nibbled on Neji's lips. They both tangled in each others limbs, lying on the bed. The female raised her head to provide a small break from the passionate kissing to undress her prey's clothes. Neji, though slow to react to the female's actions, encircled her wrist with his hand in an attempt to clear his head. He thought he saw Hinata in front of him, but the image faded and was replaced by an unfamiliar face.

"In just a few minutes, you're going to feel like you went to heaven," the female breathed huskily.

As she was about to catch Neji's pants zipper between her teeth, Neji forcefully pushed her away. The powerful push caused the female to fall over. She yelped as her buttocks came into contact with the hard floor. She whined in pain, "Gosh! What is wrong with you?"

Neji rubbed his head, thinking it could clear the fog in his mind. He retorted rudely, "The question is, who are you? And," he raised his voice a notch, "Why they hell am I here?"

"It's to do something pleasurable for the both of us, of course." The female stood up to dust herself off. She wasn't about to let this evening without some "action." She has been prowling around the bar for some time this evening and she wasn't going to return home empty handed. Trying to sooth the man before her, she said in a low seductive voice, "Why don't you let me continue from where we left off so we can both be satisfied,huh?" She nudged her knee near his groin area to prove her point. Neji winced at how his body was reacting toward the female's action. He felt betrayed by his body, feeling excited by the touch of an unknown woman that he just met at the bar.

"Get off from me" Neji bit out through gritted teeth.

"Oh I think not." The female pouted her lips and wagged her finger at Neji. Faster than lightning, her fingers were working on his shirt buttons. The entire situation overwhelmed Neji and his head was swirling and was too dizzy to fight back. Trying to get a grip over his consciousness, he again attempted to free himself from underneath the female.

"Uh uh uh," the female wagged her finger again, as if to warn Neji of what she was capable of. "If you don't cooperate with me, this precious part, "as she said that she put some pressure on Neji's groin and whispered into his ear, "is going to go bye bye." She smiled connivingly. "Oh, yeah. By the way, my name is Tenten. But..." walking her fingers up Neji's chest, she heaved a fake sigh, "I doubt you will remember. Or maybe you'll get so addicted to me that you will." She giggled as she said that. Feigning innocence, she said wide-eyed, "Perhaps more memorable than your... who's name were you mumbling at the bar... oh yeah" exposing her white canines, "Hinata."

Neji was irritated by Tenten. The mere derogatory remark that Tenten made about Hinata, caused Neji's blood to boil. He threw Tenten on the bed,using his weight to pin her down. Glowering at Tenten with killer menace, Neji growled, "Don't you dare tarnish her name! You are nothing! Nothing compare to her, you hear!" He picked up his shirt, walked out the door and slamming it hard as if to finish his threatening statement.

Tenten's breath was caught in her throat. Her body was completely shock stiffed from what transpired. One was she was completely exhilarated by Neji's manliness, but at the same time, she was frightened how threatening and fiery he was. It has been awhile since she met a challenge worthy of her attention. For a man to leave without her tasting him was a first for her. All her life, due to her beauty and position of power, she always got what she desire d. This was too intriguing for her to give up. It was then that she decided that she will definitely make Neji belong to her.

* * *

Sliding the door closed to his room, Neji sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he had just betrayed his feelings for Hinata. However, there were more pressing matters that required his attention. Putting his head down on the table, he closed his eyes in contemplation. Suddenly, Neji heard a hiccup from the corner of his room. With the lights off, he couldn't tell who was there. But his question was answered when Hinata called out to him. "N-neji?"

"Hinata," Neji called out, and felt his hand was caught a pair of softer ones. "Why are you in here?" He couldn't guess what were Hinata's feelings at the moment because it was hard to see through the opaque scenery.

"Neji!" She sobbed louder when she was assured that the person's hand she was holding was Neji's. She jumped into his arms and cried into his chest. Neji smoothed her hair as a way to comfort her. When her sobs had subsided, she asked quietly, "Neji, do you remember we used to play together all the time. I would ask you questions and you would answer them to the best of your abilities?" Even though she didn't see Neji nod, but she felt it as his chin touched her head. "Then is it possible to cancel my marriage with the Uchihas?"

Neji couldn't answer her because he didn't have a solution. Hinata already knew the answer but she just wanted him to lie to her, to give her hope that things aren't as bad it seems. However, getting him to say something that she wanted to hear was futile. Unexpectedly, she heard Neji whispered, "Sorry. I'm so sorry." In saying that, Neji buried his nose into Hinata's hair. His body was quivering with hopelessness.

Hinata shook her head, and whispered, "It's not your fault. I-I just..." She looked through the darkness, in search of Neji's face. She wanted to look into his eyes and perhaps, peer into his soul. "I love you." She breathed through her lips.

Through the dark, Neji found Hinata's face and held it in his hands. His hands brush gently against her skin; he felt her heat burning his hands, and her pulse synchronizing with the speed of his pulse. Moving his thumb along her chin, he felt Hinata's moist and succulent lips opened and her breath tickled his skin. In an instant, Neji found her lips with his and was sucking the air out of her body like his life depended upon it. At first, when Neji slipped his tongue into Hinata's parted mouth, she became shocked by the sudden intrusion and her breath hitched in her throat. But as Neji continued his gentle invasion of her mouth, she melted into his arms and began participating in the tongue play.

Hinata blushed as she felt completely electrified by the passionate kisses that Neji and her were exchanging. She felt so inexperienced in the foreplay of lovemaking and yet, here, Neji was teaching her the arts of the ritual. Where did he learn such things? And when? The thought of Neji practicing with someone else made her crimson in shame and anger. Even though she felt jealousy creeping up her spine, her passion completely subdued it.

Neji began lowering Hinata onto the the tatami mats. His fingers crept up the side of Hinata's body and found her waist. It was so slim and narrow that he was afraid she would break under his touch. While one hand supported his body from crushing Hinata, his other hand continued its exploration of this new terrain. It moved over the cavity in her belly to the narrow alleys of Hinata's breast. He cupped one of soft mounds and made Hinata take a sharp breath. As he began to massage it, twisting it, squeezing it, Hinata could help but let a deep moan escape. She was bewildered that she would react in this wanton way. She desired more from Neji she wriggled underneath him, skin inflamed by passion.

Neji knew what she wanted but this was Hinata's first time after all, and he wanted to make it as memorable as possible. Suddenly, a fleeting guilt flitted across Neji's mind. He knew that throwing Hinata into his throes of passion was against his judgement and above all, his duty to the Hyuuga household. However, his love for Hinata could no longer be concealed. He wanted her badly, to pour her love into his wounds which he suffered since the day they were born; their destiny were to be forever separated but at this moment, it was united. He couldn't surrender to the hands of fate now. Not now.

Without anymore distractions, Neji let himself delve into the bliss of making love to Hinata. He continued forth by stripping Hinata of all her clothing. At first Hinata stiffened from the action, for she became embarrassed for being naked. But the room was pitch black, so Neji couldn't have seen her embarrassed state. Then she felt Neji standing up, and at that moment she feared that Neji regretted doing this to her. From the corner of her ear she heard the rustling of clothing. She then realized he was stripping to his bare skin too. Her pulse quickened by two folds. One moment she was lying there by herself, in another, she felt Neji's flaming skin against hers. They were kissing, stoking the pyre of passion to new levels.

Neji released her mouth and his mouth searched for the soft mound that he was touching a few moments ago. When he found it, his mouth clutched onto it, causing Hinata to gasp in shock. Neji rubbed and massage the peaks until they were erect, like the one near his waist.

By this time, Hinata was already writhing in pleasure and yearning. She wasn't sure what this new sensation was, but only that Neji had awakened a monstrous beast within her. Her nails were digging into Neji's skin, urging for more,but she knows not what.

The exploration of Hinata's body continued downward as Neji slid his tongue and mouth along her body, breathing and tasting every morsel. His tongue first venture to Hinata's belly button, tasting the flesh which was as sweet as candy to him. Continuing onwards, Neji gently raised Hinata's waist so he could taste her sweet nectar, located between her legs. Lapping that area made Hinata even more impatient, with her pale hands in his hair, tugging and pulling. When Hinata was wet enough, and she was completely immersed in their mating ritual, he readied his protrusion for the last step of the ceremony.

Hinata sucked in her breath as she felt a sharp pain hit her lower abdomen area. Then she felt Neji moving within her, and the waves of pleasure slowly washed away the pain. As the movements quickened, she found herself crying out but was suddenly smothered by Neji's mouth. All too soon,it was over as they reached the climax and sparks began to fly.

Laying heavily on top of Hinata, Neji rolled over to his side and pulled Hinata into his embrace. They laid there for a few seconds, trying not to think of the problems ahead. However, the blissful silence soon became overbearing when the troubles returned. Sensing Neji's uneasiness, Hinata kissed him in the mouth, trying to re-enact the previous episodes of sensual actions. Letting his troubles slide, he drowned himself into Hinata throughout the night; for being in one and whole with Hinata was the only reassurance that everything in the future will be all right.

* * *

Kakashi walked down the hallway to his room, whistling a tune that he heard from the radio. As he opened the door, it revealed two naked bodies entwined together. Kakashi turned his head to look the other way and closed the door.

He smiled to himself, and thought _Finally those two. *sigh* but what fates they have to suffer. _Holding onto that thought he shook his head and walked away.

Right around the corner, near the doorway to Kakashi's room lurked a shadow. It appears that he/she saw the incident as well...

* * *

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed as much as I wrote it. It is of course my first time writing a detail process of so-called "love making," when in reality I have no real experience to reference. Please if you feel that it is inaccurate or whatever, please feel free to tell me. Also leave me your comments because I would like to hear what you all have to think about the story. Hopefully I can get a start on chapter 5 this week and uploaded soon. For now,tootuloo!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All character concepts are accredited to Masashi Kishimoto. Events of the story are purely fictional and may coincide with other writings/works/events. Therefore I will not be held responsible for any copyright violations.**

**- sorry for the long stalemate, however due to graduate school and work, I had no time to work on my personal writing. Please enjoy.**

"How dare they do that behind my back!" Hiashi banged the table with such power that the legs of the table quivered.

"So what is your plan, father?" Hanabi inquired.

Stiffening his body, he marched right out of the room with Hanabi at his tails. The grey clouds loomed heavily over the Hyuuga residence.

* * *

Hinata felt chilly from the back, so she snuggled closer to the warmth that stretched in front of her. Through her movements, her nipples brushed the chest in front of her, causing the bulge by her lower abdomen to harden. Slightly surprised by the change, she opened her eyes to see a solid chest blocking her view. The smooth chest that spanned before was smooth as marble but firm as steel. It was only through a lifetime of training in the dojo that helped carve this beautiful body. Allured by the body she slid her hands up to feel the contours of it. However she was disrupted by deep-throat chuckle.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" Neji mumbled sleepily. "You know, your foreplay is causing a reaction."

Abashed by the words, Hinata buried her face into Neji's chest to shadow her blushing cheeks. Neji tipped her chin up and kissed her gently at first. The kiss gradually changed into lustful passion, and the both of them were heaving with desire by the end of it.

"We can't do this." Hinata protested breathlessly. "We need to get ready soon. And what if Kakashi stumbles upon us. We'll never live it down."

"Alright," Neji sighed and got up from the floor. While they were getting dressed, the door was slammed open. Hinata yelped, startled by the suddenness. However her facial expressed changed immediately to fear. "Dad..." Hinata whispered, "Why are you here?"

Hiashi crossed the room and slapped Hinata so hard that her head hit the floor. "You slut! You are no daughter of mine! And you!" He pointed angrily towards Neji. "How dare you do this to me! Afterall I have done for you! Taking you in and treating you like my own son! Is this how you repay my kindness! Kakashi! Get the servants to get him out of my house! Now!"

"No, no,no,no," Hinata screamed in panic. "Please father!" She grabbed onto Hiashi's pants and pleaded. "Please father. No no! It was me who seduced him. If you needed to punish someone, please punish me."

"Hmmph," Hiashi pushed Hinata's hands away and said, "From this day onwards, all your freedom will be stripped from you. You are to never leave this house. And above all, you are not to see this traitor in my household." He glared at Neji as Neji was dragged out of the house.

Unwilling to leave Hinata, Neji struggled against the servants, but no avail. The rain poured heavily down on the house and pounded on Neji's heart. He was thrown out into the streets with no way on re-entering the household. The grand mahogany gates obstructed his path. No matter how many times Neji screamed against the door, no one answered him.

"Well I guessed that lover of yours is no help," Tenten jested. Neji turned around to see who it was, but due to the overwhelming shock from the events, he fainted.

"Hey" Tenten called out. That was the last thing Neji remembered.

* * *

Hinata fell ill for weeks. Whether it was dawn or night, everything reminded her of Neji and the moments that they had together. Memories triggered her waterworks, causing them to flow endlessly throughout the dreary days. Servants and her friends were prohibited from speaking to her about anything about events that happened outside the household. Interactions from servants only involved meals being served to her or bringing of fresh clothes. This made Hinata even more lonely after the absence of her love.

"Oh, Neji," she sobbed. "Where are you?"

"Hinata-sama," Kakashi quietly called through the barred windows. "I have come to bring you some news about Neji-san"

Immediately, Hinata's eyes lit up with life. She thanked the gods for finally answering her prayers. "Where is he? What happened to him?"

"Right now he is at a friend of mine. Don't worry, he is doing well." Kakashi answered hesitantly.

Hinata took notice of Kakashi's tone and asked wearily, "Is there something else?" All of sudden she became alarmed that it might be something about Neji that Kakashi's keeping from her. "Neji is hurt? Are you lying to me? Get me out of here! I want to go see him!"

Kakashi frantically tried to pacify Hinata. Finally, when Hinata contained herself, he said soothingly, "No it's not about Neji-san. It's about you."

Hinata befuddled, asked " About me?"

Kakashi wasn't sure where he should begin. Pausing a moment before answering Hinata's inquiry, and to gather his thoughts, he spoke slowly, "I... Please stay calm no matter what Hinata-sama." Taking in a breath, Kakashi continued "Due to your deflowering and to prevent this scandal from exiting the household, he has asked the Uchiha family to forward the wedding date to the day after tomorrow."

"But that is impossible-"

"Your father had arranged this marriage because the Hiashi family business is failing. During the past few years, Hiashi corporations had experienced a steep decline in revenue because of their competition with the Uchiha industries. The Uchiha industries has a vast fortune including an automobile manufacturing business and their supply of oil in the Middle East. Your father thinks that by allying with such an influential family will help prevent the diminishing Hiashi from completing disappearing. He had decided you would be the right choice since Hanabi-sama is to be declared the rightful heir of the family."

"So I'm just a tool to the family," silent tears continue to stream down her face. How expectant of her father. Her father never really loved her, because she had always disappointed him in grades and accomplishments. Her sister, on the other hand, was a rising star. She had showed academic and artistic talents that far surpassed her own so of course she would be more favored than herself. Although Hinata never hated her sister for that or yearned for her father's attention, she had only one person she desired and that was Neji. However, forcing Neji to be separated from her forever, in body and soul was something that she couldn't fathom.

Kakashi knew what she was thinking, which was evident in her desperate expression. He patted Hinata's hand and said in his most calming voice "Don't even think about killing yourself. Neji will never forgive himself if you did that. As long as you are both alive, you will have a chance to be together."

"How can we?" Hinata's voice hitched a little. "How can we when I'm about to be married off to a person I have never met? What are the chances that he will let me free from my marriage contract? Why would a person be that kind to me when my own father hasn't been so?" Hinata cried hysterically.

Kakashi sighed inwardly, not knowing what to say when all the things that Hinata contemplated were true. A wealthy family would never divorce so easily especially if it involves their reputation and wealth. Hiashi also would never support such an occurrence by forcing his will onto his daughter. Nothing seemed to work and the future seemed to sink into darkness for both like the deepening rain from the sky - ever pouring with no sign of ending.

* * *

"Mmm.." Sakura giggles as Sasuke nibbles on her ear. Their bodies were intertwined onto top of satin sheets surrounded by golden canopies. The two were happily together, fornicating over and over again. The room was heavy with the smell of lust and sex.

"So what... are," Sakura tried to nudge Sasuke so she can get his attention. He was in the process of nibbling on her collarbone. "Come on listen." Sakura whined impatiently.

"I'm listening," Sasuke muttered through his nibbling.

"No! I said listen." Sakura nudged Sasuke to the side, breaking his lips contact with her skin. The flesh under his assault was pink and tender. "I need to know are you really going through with this wedding. After all, we've been dating for centuries and this is the 20th century, so couldn't you possibly opposed if you wanted to?"

"Hahaha." Sasuke was roaring with laughter. He couldn't believe this girl who he had a "sex" with is asking him to give up on something as important as his family. Surely, she does not think she has any power over him whatsoever, right? Just preposterous that she fancies herself in love with him. After collecting himself, he smilingly said "Honey." Kissing her nipple, he got up from bed and began getting dressed. "You don't think our fling can amount up to something more. Remember, I told you that once you begin to fall in love with me, we're breaking this off for good." Turning around, he sees a woman that glows of sexual prowess. Her skin glistens in the lamplight, with a small waist and and round buttocks, its no wonder she was able to satiate his appetites. He walks over and mumbles "If you want to continue our, " his eyes slid down Sakura's body and back to her face, "rendezvous, you need to keep your body disconnected with your heart." He kissed her on the head as a final warning.

Tossing his jacket over his shoulder, he exited the room.

* * *

Pink flower petals like myriad stars, scatter across the lawn, painting a carpet for the bride-to-be to cross. Dressed in white, a picturesque of a virgin bride, Hinata cries silently, waiting for the inevitable. The preparations for the wedding were swift so that Hinata could be permanently chained to the Uchiha family. This dead weight in her life was so overbearing sometimes that she wanted to end her life. But she wanted to see Neji once more before she left this world.

There was a light knock on the door. "Hinata-sama, it's time."

Accompanied by servants dressed in extravagant black kimonos, Hinata made her way out to the car. They were to drive to the Shinto shrine to have a small procession with the Uchiha family.

The journey to the shrine felt too short for Hinata. She couldn't imagine marrying anyone other than Neji. Before she knew it, she found herself on the stone path toward the shrine.

* * *

_"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama! Where are you?" yelled little Neji. He ran as fast as he could with his short legs. Since this morning, Hinata and him had agreed to play hide-and-seek. However, it was noon now and he was still unable to find her. Not wanting to be lectured again for losing track of where the little mistress was, he searched everywhere. A sudden rustle from the flower hedge startled Neji. With shaky hands, he uncovered the bush to find his mistress lying peacefully on the grass. Little Hinata was adorable and even as a child, some of the beauty that becomes more evident in her adult years, are on her little face. She has long sooty lashes, pale translucent skin, dark arched eyebrowns, tiny perky nose, and bow shaped lips. _

_"Hinata-sama! You need to wake up! Master is looking for you!" Neji shook Hinata fervently, causing Hinata to cry out loud. Out of fear, she leaped right into Neji's arms and knocking him over the hedge. _

_"I'm sorry" Hinata squeaked. She was sincerely crying as she sat near Neji. _

_"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama! What happened? Are you hurt?" Neji was frantic because he seldom see Hinata crying and was not sure whether he should immediately call for help or notify the master. Luckily, Hinata shook her head a second later, relieving Neji's mind on the issue. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"_

_"I just had a nightmare. It was very sc-sc-scary." Hinata's sobs subsided to sniffles. Then she started hiccuping " I-I was r-running and and Neji you-you we-were running so-so fast and I-I w-was trying so h-h-hard to catch u-up and you ju-just kept on running. I-I grew so t-t-ired and fell. I l-lost you and w-was in the -d-dark a-alone." _

_"Hinata-sama," Neji smiled comfortingly, "you need not worry. I'll always be by your side. Oh yeah here!" Neji reached into his pocket and took out a beautiful butterfly clip. It sparkled with little blue sapphires and pink crystals. He handed it to Hinata and explained "This was my mother's. When she died she gave it to me to hold onto. She said that one day when I go to heaven, I can return it to her. But I'm sure she'll be happy if I give it to you for safekeeping. Whenever, you get scared you can look at it because it has my mother's and my magic power in it." He placed it gently into her palm._

_"Wow! It's so pretty." Hinata's tears dried up and a smile appeared on her face. "I shall always cherish it." _

_Neji wiped the tears off her face, and smiled back. "Yep. I know you will. Hinata-sama, it's time to go back."_

_"Wait!" Hinata tugged at Neji's shirt, and she pleaded with her eyes, "Call me Hinata. You are my friend, so no need for formalities. Plus calling me 'Hinata-sama' makes me sound really old. If you are afraid of getting into trouble, you can call me Hinata when it's just the two of us." _

_As Neji nodded, Hinata jumped in delight. She squealed and dance and giggled with pleasure that the world seemed perfectly right._

* * *

"Congratulations Uchiha-san. Cheers to you and your lovely bride!" The whole Uchiha industry upper management was there cheering Uchiha Sasuke with raised glasses.

"Thank you all for coming to my wedding! Cheers to that!" In saying that, the whole group drank happily - all except one. Hinata stared blankly at her glass of champagne. As the people around her cheered in glee, the more she suffered. Her heart ached to see Neji just once and know, with her eyes, that he is alright. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's question.

"My bride," Sasuke gleamed with pride "Are you alright? Would you like a glass of water?" He stared at his beautiful goddess, the one he stared at from across the street that day. Her beauty was striking as was her figure. The heart shape face, snow like complexion, rouge pouty lips and dazzling purple eyes was completed with the perfect arched in her brow. She was more than he can hope for in a business trade wife. Little did he notice the sad expression of hers, or the dark circles that were caused by days of sleep deprivation.

In order to ignore Sasuke's question, she dunked the whole flute of champagne down her throat. The whole crowd roared with pleasure and they continued to toast the couple. Glass after glass, Hinata continued to drink recklessly. Sasuke was thoroughly impressed by Hinata's ability to hold her alcohol.

"Now let's have our first dance by the newlyweds." The MC hollered to the crowd, urging them to pressure the couple to move onto the dance floor. In response, Sasuke extended out his hand towards Hinata as an invitation, but Hinata did not take his hand. She continued to sit there, drinking her champagne. Hiashi noticed that, so he chuckled nervously "She must've had too much to drink." He vice-gripped Hinata and squeezed until she was yelping in pain. "See. I'm sure she's all sober now." He signaled her to go with Sasuke to the dance floor.

Tugged unwillingly to the dance floor, Hinata quickly grabbed another flute of champagne to numb her mind and thoughts. She waltzed around the floor with Sasuke, who guided her with such precision that it seemed like they were floating. In the light, Hinata's gowned shimmered with green and lavender swavorski crystals, and lavender silk. She was a vision to behold even in her unhappy state. Her hair was a bundle of loopy curls set behind her crown with pearl clips keeping it in place. At her neck sat a 14k white gold royal grace necklace. Oh, how Sasuke wanted the night to end so he can ravish his bride. The night was long, so it give him plenty of opportunities to familiarize their bodies to each other.

After they finished their first, dance they partnered with other people for dances. When Sakura paired up with Sasuke for the dance, they bantered back and forth on the topic of when they will meet up again. All the while, Sasuke kept his eyes and thoughts on Hinata. On the other hand, Hinata was being reprimanded by her father about her behavior just before. Unable to bear this pressure, Hinata resorted to drinking and avoidance. She returned to the hotel room, leaving her husband behind. Sasuke wanted to leave too, upon seeing that, but was stopped in his tracks by business associates, and Sakura. He thought, _When will this night be over?_

* * *

**This is a chapter in a long while. I'll try to put up more stuff tomorrow. Hope to see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All character concepts are accredited to Masashi Kishimoto, author of **_**Naruto**_**. Events of the story are purely fictional and may coincide with other writings/works/events. Therefore I will not be held responsible for any copyright violations. **

**- Next chapter Yay!**

* * *

_"The course of true love never did run smooth." - William Shakespeare (1564-1616) English Poet, Playwright, Actor_

A small knock resonated from the door of the president's suite. There was no answer from the resident inside the room. "Onee-sama, you there? May I come in?" Hanabi spoke as loud as she could, hoping that her bellowing would penetrate the door. Again, the only response was silence. She yelling out once more. "Onee-sama, please answer! The guests are leaving for the night and father wants you to come down to bid the associates good night. He said it's not good for the company image if you don't act the hostess's part." A deafening muteness weighed on the atmosphere. Hanabi, not sure what to do, tried turning the knob to see if she can open it. Unlocked, the door creaked open upon pushing, and allowed Hanabi to enter with ease. Walking on the plush carpet, she traveled into the large majestic room with chandeliers and romantic carvings. Lying on the canopy bed with golden vines twining around the pillars, was Hinata. It looked like she was asleep for Hanabi's angle, but as she tread closer to her sister, she saw that the Hinata arm was covering her weeping.

Concerned, Hanabi asked, "Are you alright?"

Hinata whispered with heaving breaths, "I'm sorry you have to see me in this state. Tell father that I'm feeling unwell and will not be able to thank our guests for attendance. If you can, please leave me alone for a bit. I need some time to gather myself."

Hanabi felt guilt welling up inside her. She wanted to come clean to her sister about what she had done that led to this situation. Her sister was clearly unhappy. She hated herself for letting a moment of jealousy cloud her judgement about the consequences that would lead her sister to a life of suffering and pain. No. Not just a moment of jealousy. Hanabi had always envied her sister for having all the love, while she had to be burden with the responsibility of being the successor of the Hyuuga clan. Day and night her father would drill her into the perfect, calculating and mechanical person that he is. During nights of study, she would watch her sister gleefully play with Kakashi and Neji. Not just that, Hinata was always surrounded by people that loved and protected her. As time proceeded, Hinata grew more pretty each day, with Hanabi in her shadows. People took no notice of her because she was a wallflower. Upon seeing the opportunity to ruining her sister forever, she took it. Now, in looking back, she's not sure if you could live this down. How would she face her sister ever.

However, she as unable to gather enough courage to confess her sins, so she left her sister in peace.

* * *

Neji stirred in bed, and finally awakening from his coma. As he opened his eyes, the world was coming into focus. Right there, sitting next to him was a lady dressed in a red qipao. The woman called out happily "You're finally awake!"

Neji tried to focus his sight more to get a clear image of the person's face. All too soon did he see it was Tenten that was sitting by his shoulder. He made a perplexed look that caused Tenten to ask "Don't you remember me? I was at the bar-"

"Yes, I remember who you are." He interrupted. He was wondering about the duration of his unconsciousness. And he wondered why was he here with this woman that he had met in a bar not too long ago.

"Don't worry. You are safe here. Remember that day you were banging outside a private residence, and I came to call on you? Well, you fainted once I saw you. You nearly scared me to death. Anyhow, it turned out you were a friend of Kakashi's, who has been a long acquaintance of mine. He asked that I take you in for some time. Well that is until you get on your feet again and is able to take care of yourself. He said he'll have lodgings arranged once you are feeling yourself again."

"What day is today?" He asked.

"Why, today is Monday. Well, I guess you should get some rest. You're awake doesn't mean that you should exert yourself. I'll have the servant come and take over. If you need anything-" She was distracted when Neji grabbed her wrist.

Neji hesitated, not sure whether he should trust this woman. Of course he should trust her since she's on good terms with Kakashi's, and for the years that he's known Kakashi, he's never been one to misjudge a character or make bad friends. Looking at this woman who could not be more than 30, she seemed to have experienced a lot of things in life, especially her coarse skin and fine lines. However, there was still beauty in that oval shaped face. For someone who is as experienced in life as she is, she could probably sympathize with his situation. "Do you know what happened to the daughter of the Hyuuga family? Hyuuga Hinata?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." She downcast her eyes, an attempt to hide her lies.

"I know you understand. It's okay." He choked a bit in thinking that Hinata was still arrested inside her house. He croaked "Is- is her father still holding her inside the house?"

"I'm not sure you can handle it," mouthed Tenten. She couldn't find the heart to tell him, but she know he was going to press for it. "Please don't ask anymore about it until you are feeling better."

"I promise you I will take it calmly and rationally. Just tell me, what happened to her." Neji said with much control.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke as fast as she can so it would be over quickly like ripping a band-aid off someone's wound - except, his was still fresh. "Today was the wedding for Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke. It's too late now since they were officially registered in the magistrate office." After saying that, she observed Neji's reaction closely. At first it may seem like he was calm, but upon closer view, his jaw was clenched tight, and his fists were shut so tight that veins on the back popped out. He was trying really hard to control himself. But that control was lost in a spit second, because in a lightning motion, he thrust the plates and lamp on the floor. Then he jumped up from bed and tried to run for the door. Neji tugged on the doorknob with such force that it almost tore it off.

Alarmed by all this, Tenten quickly rang for her man servants, who ran in immediately and pinned Neji to the bed. A doctor rushed into the room and tranquilized Neji, who fell into deep slumber. In his consciousness, he felt that his whole life was splintering into a million pieces.

* * *

"Goodbye, Hidan and Sasori for coming." Sasuke gave his best friends a hearty shake. They were his buddies since their childhood, and due to the long history of business cooperation among the Akatsuki members including Uchiha and his two best friends, they were raised together.

"Well congratulations on finding yourself such a lovely bride," Sasori chuckled and he gently patted Sasuke on the back. "Well have a good night, and enjoy every moment of it."

Sasuke beamed brightly. He was indeed jovial about his bride because he taste the sweetness of Hinata's body. Nothing gave him more pleasure to possess something as gorgeous as her. In the past, he had his share of fun, conquering some of the wild temptresses of the upper class society like Haruno Sakura, Temari and Karin. Each of his prey had fell to their knees to have him, and they have fought viciously to be his top mistress. Now that he has a new conquest, he most likely will have to put them to the side.

"I'm sure you are tired and would like to return to your bride, who's waiting for you. I'll take care of the rest," Itachi offered. He knew that he would have to deal with the wildcats that his brother has taken advantage of. He scanned the room for the remaining guests - Sakura was drinking bitterly by herself in the back, Temari was accompanying an older man, who most likely was her sponsor for the night, and Karin was approaching the exit of the ballroom. Looking at these women, he thought to himself, _my brother sure has good taste in woman._ He was also a big playboy so he was in no place to judge his brother's actions because these sexual relationship gives leverage to the Uchiha clan. Therefore when they talk business, it's always good to satisfy them in money and sex.

"I see your brother has made a business decision. Though I'm not so sure that it's the best one. I don't see how Kuroshima Corp are comparatively less in stock volume and properties than Hyuuga Industries. From what I've heard, they've been having internal problems." She said scathingly.

"My, my. I thought it improper for an heiress like yourself to be so blatantly jealous." Itachi using his peripheral, he eyed Karin's expression. Her face was fuming in pink and her knuckles were white from squeezing fan really hard. "Well I guess that is to be expected because my dear brother is loved wherever he goes."

"Thank you for the evening. Goodnight." As if the last thread of restraint was leaving her, she rushed out. By the time she was inside the elevator, she let out a wail that was heard six floors up.

* * *

Hinata's world was swerving before her. _It must be the alcohol_, she thought to herself. She laid there in bed, pondering about Neji's safety and whereabouts. Depressed she thought, _There's nothing I can do. I am to suffer the fate of a woman who has no freedom._ Laughing at the irony of living in a modern society but still bound to archaic traditions, she thought that woman still suffered the same fate that they did thousand of years ago. The whole idea of being able to choose whomever you love were for common folks who had no family name and fortune attached to it. _If only I were a regular person._

Sunk knee deep in her thoughts, she barely heard the door opening and closing. "Hinata?" called out cautiously by someone. She did not respond because she wanted to ignore the world for the moment. Reality was just too hard to face. "Hinata? You there honey?" She thought the voice sounded familiar. The shadow figure that appeared before her looked like... Neji.

She gasped in happiness and confusion. "Is it really you?" She touched her hand cautiously to his face and felt the uneven texture.

"Who else can it be?" Neji replied and he let out a low throaty chuckle.

Bewildered in wonderment, Hinata was overwhelmed by her emotions. She kissed Neji with such vibrant passion that it knocked both of them over. She began to undress him, desperately wanting to touch, to feel him so she can validate his presence. She breathed him like she breathed air. Not long after, they were both undressed to their bare skin. Neji nudged and pinched Hinata's nipples until they were erect. Hinata wanted to taste him more and work her mouth from Neji's neck to his lower abdomen. She still wasn't too sure whether she was dreaming or not. Finally Neji entered her womb, thrusting his sword into her womb, and making her call out in pleasure, like the very life was put back into her. They both danced in the flickering lights, skin touching skin. Neji continuously pushed against her until they both cried out in ecstasy. Hot and burning, his passion flooded her innards. At that moment, tired from the powerful sensations, they both collapsed and slept through the night.

Little did she knew that alcohol is a powerful substance that catered illusions according a man's desire...

**If possible will try to upload another chapter up tomorrow or on Monday. See you soon and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please if you liked this story so far, please rate and comment and I would love LOVE your feedback. At this point since I'm not receiving that many feedback or comments, anything would be fine really. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All character concepts are accredited to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of **_**Naruto.**_** Events from story are purely fictional and may coincide with other writings/work/ personal events. With this, the writer is not responsible for any copyright infringement.**

**Woot! Another chapter and I'm rolling. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Why? Why,why, why, WHY?" Neji angrily pushed against the ropes that tied his arms to the bed post. Since he's been awake, no one, not even Tenten, discussed about releasing him. Kakashi came a few times to reason with him that it was all too late to stop the wedding and that it would put Hinata in the most difficult position. He understands that, but at the same time, he was frustrated that people were pleading him to forget about his feelings for her. She was his salvation in that house and without her, his future seemed nonexistent. After that night of tasting her, and joining their bodies together, he knew they were the perfect for each other. Being separated was unbearable. Coming across this thought he howled in pain and yanked harshly against the ropes. As of consequence, the ropes dug deep trenches into his arm, leaving discolored bruises on his smooth skin.

_Hinata... I miss you. I want to see you. I can feel you but you are no where near me. It feels as if something went wrong but I'm not sure what. Please god! Please let her be alright._ That night he fervently prayed for Hinata, but that longing could not be answered by anyone other than the myriad stars and cold moon.

* * *

"Come in," Sasuke muttered sleepily. He didn't want to stir his dear wife as she laid on top of him under the sheets. If he had misjudge any one, it would most definitely be his newlywed bride. The little deer was a combination of fire and beauty. Her body twisted and twined around his, making them a perfect fit for each other. He couldn't have been more proud of his choice after yesterday's experience. He thought that perhaps his sexual passions can be satiated better than his other partners, and maintain his interest for longer than a few weeks. Gently stroking the hair on Hinata's back, he smiled smugly to himself for good judgement.

A server came in with a tray filled with scrambled eggs, toast and jam, milk and juice. After he set it down, he tipped his head and walked out quietly as if he had seen this situation many times before.

Seeing how serene his bride and how it differed from yesterday night's image, he began to recount the events. He gave Hinata a small peck on the forehead and it stirred Hinata awaken.

Hinata froze immediately upon realizing that the person sleeping next to her was not Neji. She gave an involuntary gasp, and blushed profusely in confusion and shame that she had betrayed Neji. _I shouldn't have drank so much! _ Unable to bear her thoughts, she began crying.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was transfixed bi Hinata's expressions. Never have he seen a women with so many expressions all at one time. This was very interesting. At the same time, he was perplexed by her tears because yesterday couldn't have been unenjoyable for her. "What is it sweetie?" He cooed and nudged her up to his face with a finger.

She avoided his eyes by turning her head and quickly getting up from bed. "Ahh..." she croaked, "Nothing. I'm going to wash up." Terrified, she catapulted to the bathroom and immediately ran the water. As the shower sprayed, she convulsed into sobs. She knocked herself as hard as possible, to punish herself for things that could not reversed. _I hate myself! Why? WHy?_ At she lost all control, her mind went blank as she reached for the porcelain toothbrush holder, and threw it onto the floor.

* * *

Sasuke grew impatient waiting on the couch. He had been surfing the network for every conceivable show that he showed little interest in. Hinata was in the bathroom for more than 30 minutes. From his past experiences a woman at most would only take 30 minutes to wash up, but Hinata doesn't seem like the type to be into cosmetics or hairdos. She seemed like the natural type - easy and simple. Not wanting to wait another minute, he went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Hinata, you finished in there?" There was no answer, but he still heard the water running. He tapped again and this time he raised his voice higher, "Hinata, are you almost finished?" Again, there was no response from the other side. He tried to twist the door handle and see if was unlocked. When he pushed opened the door, he witnessed Hinata's wrist was dripping blood. Right underneath her was a small pool of blood as well. Alarmed, he immediately called for the ambulance. Afterwards he ran to Hinata and applied pressure to her wound to prevent more blood from flowing.

* * *

"Neji, Neji," Hinata called out in her unconscious state. She tossed and turned on her bed as if a nightmare was sucking her in.

Sasuke sat next to Hinata, holding her hand in his. He did not ignore the name that came out of Hinata's mouth. _Neji, I wonder who he is. _He signaled for his secretary to come forward, and he requested that she investigate this person's information.

_Quite a turn of events._ He thought to himself. One moment they were having the best time of their lives and the next, his bride was attempting to commit suicide.

"Sasuke," Sakura entered through the door. "What happened?"

"I'm not so sure myself." He answered, as if deep in thought. He turned around and asked, "What brings you here?"

"Well news travel fast, under my radar that is. It must be terrible for having to deal with a psychotic wife. Luckily she didn't try to kill you, otherwise-" She said in a matter of fact tone, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm sure I can take care of myself. If you'll excuse me-" He tried to turn his attention back to his thoughts but Sakura was relentless.

"You know that it is not too late to call this whole thing off. The merging is still in the preliminary process between yours and her company. I'm sure if you call off the marriage and remarry, the Hyuuga family would not blame you." She continued.

"That won't be-"

"I'm sure that my father's company could provide as much assets to merge with the Uchiha company as the Hyuugas. Plus she couldn't satisfy you in bed like I can." She lowered her voice in a seductive way, trying to appeal to Sasuke's libido than his mind. Her hand slid slowly up Sasuke's thigh to his groin and started massaging that area. However, she was stopped immediately by Sasuke, and he said steadily, "This is neither the time and place for this. I will come and meet you once I know that Hinata is better. You may go now." He dropped Sakura's hand and pointed her to the door. Fuming with anger at his rejection, she stomped out the room and down the hallway.

"Neji, where are you?" Hinata calls out in her sleep, but slowly awakes from her dream.

"It's good that you're awake. The doctor said to not move so to prevent the wound from reopening." He stared at her for a moment and attempted to raise the issue about her suicide. "Why did you do that to yourself?"

"You won't understand. Could you please leave me alone? I'm tired." Hinata said in a soft voice. She closed her eyes so she can enforce her point.

"Well if you need anything, tell the doctor or a nurse to get me." Sasuke stood and left the room.

* * *

"What! Hinata tried to kill herself? Let me go!" Neji howled in fury and he pulled against the ropes that held him in place. He said in a panick, "You have to let me go see her! Please! I want to know that she is safe! Please LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He tugged hard against the ropes, causing the bed post to shake violently, but his efforts were to no avail. "Please! I'll do anything you ask of me as repayment, but I need to go see her! Can't you see, I need her. Without her, I will die too!"

Tenten and Kakashi looked at each other, irresolute on what to do. There were too many repercussions to consider and letting Neji go can cause a handful of problems especially with his unstable state.

Tenten massaged the bridge of her nose between her fingers. Her headache seemed to be getting worse as problems escalated. They received news of Hinata's suicide and to top that, the gossipy servants had to discuss right in front of Neji's room. At this rate, Neji will never settle down.

"You need to calm down. In your situation, you know you can't accomplish much. Do you understand why she committed suicide even?" Kakashi questioned.

"I don't care. The only thing I know is she needs my support like I need hers. No matter what, people can't keep us away from each other! Kakashi-san, if you are a true friend, release me this instant so I can go to her." Neji pleaded sincerely. Kakashi looked at Tenten to see if she could reason with him.

Tenten down next to Neji and said cautiously, "You going to her would probably make things worse. If anything, a woman would only commit suicide if they done something that would hurt the person they love most. And seeing that she's married-"

"That BASTARD! I'll kill him for touching Hinata!" bellowed Neji.

"Neji, stop that!" Tenten yelled impatiently and slapped Neji in the face. In effect, Neji seemed to have a clear head for a moment there. Tenten continued her reasoning by yelling, "You think you can make things better by seeing her now! The person that she does not want to see most is you because she thinks she has betrayed you. If you go now, how do you think she'll react? How will she feel? If you give it a day or two, you'll be giving her some time to get over the incident. If you go now, you are forcing her into a corner! Understand?" After saying all that, Tenten took a deep breath and relaxed.

It took Neji several minutes to answer. Slowly, Neji said "So what can I do?" He stared hopelessly into the ceiling. His body felt limp and lifeless, his soul seemed far away.

"Don't lose hope. Right now, the main thing you need to do is to recover. I will untie you, but you must promise me not to leave the premises without proper supervision." Tenten patted his hand, and said "Don't worry, Kakashi and I will try our best to help you."

"Thank you." Neji turned his head to stare out the window and remained that way for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hyuuga-san, it's time to eat." said one of the male nurses.

"I'm not hungry," Hinata answered limply. She stared out the window and saw that many of the cherry blossoms were gone. In it's place were green leaves, the preliminary signs of the end of spring.

"Hyuuga-san, want to see something?" the nurse asked excitedly.

Hinata didn't answer but she turned her head at the sound of barking. There she saw in the nurse's coat was an adorable puppy. The nurse put a finger to his lips and winked at Hinata to seal a pact of secrecy. He let the puppy out on the bed. The little creature ran straight towards Hinata and yelped happily at her. Then the dog licked Hinata's face, giving her a plethora of kisses and made her extremely happy.

"This fellow here is Akamaru. And here I thought you were born with a sour face. I guess I was wrong. You should smile more. You know when you smile, you look radiant," complimented the nurse. As if understanding that it kissed Hinata enough, the dog ran back to its owner.

Looking somber again, Hinata spoke, "Each person have their circumstances and I am no exception. But I did something really bad and betrayed my beloved. I'm not sure how to face him." Streams of tears rolled down Hinata's cheeks.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. If that person really loves you, and he knows you're sorry, I'm sure he'll forgive you. You just need to tell him what happened and why. As a guy, I wouldn't want my girlfriend to go behind my back and do something I was against. But every one have their reasons, so if they're honest about, I would forgive them." He looked sincerely into Hinata's eyes, as if trying to transfer some strength into her small vessel. "You know nothing can be accomplish without trying first."

As if the fog was clearing away, Hinata began to see her next step clearer. "Thank you..." Hinata hesitated because she forgot his name.

"It's Inuzuka Kiba. And don't worry about it. After all we are friends now right?" He beamed a smile at Hinata.

"Arf!" Akamaru looked Kiba happily and he wetted the bed where Hinata was sleeping at.

"Argh! You little! You're embarrassing me!" Kiba was trying to catch his little dog who was running around Hinata for protection. In seeing the smart puppy evading every move that Kiba made, she laughed loudly.

* * *

"So have you found the information I needed?" Sasuke tapped his office desk in a steady rhythm.

"Yes, sir." replied the secretary. She took a folder from under her arm and set it in front of Sasuke. While Sasuke flipped through the folder of material, the secretary continued " Hyuuga Neji, currently 25 years old, was recently dismembered from the Hyuuga family due a scandal with Hiashi's eldest daughter, who is the present wife of Sasuke-san's, Hyuuga Hinata. His current whereabouts are unknown. Hyuuga Neji lived in the same mansion as the Hyuuga heiresses and is from the second house. He's a cousin to Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi."

"A scandal you said. What kind of scandal?" inquired Sasuke with feigned disinterest.

"The two were involved in sexual activity," the secretary stated matter-of-factly.

For a moment, there was flash of jealousy that emerged in Sasuke heart. _No wonder she was calling that man's name. She loved him._ "Thank you for the report. You may go now."He turned and stood in front the window.

"Yes sir," the secretary replied. Bowing her head, she stepped out of the office and returned to her place.

_Love, why are people so enamored with love? _Sasuke felt that love was unnecessary because there were other ways to make yourself happy. Usually the other methods don't require emotional, or monetary investment. Love was just something that was time consuming. Turning to his phone he asked his secretary to make plans for Haruno Sakura and himself.

* * *

"Kakashi-san!" Hinata gasp in delight.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-sama. How are you faring?" Kakashi asked smilingly.

"Much better now that I see you. Have you any news of Neji?" Hinata asked while peering into Kakashi's eyes. She longed to hear something about Neji - was he eating right, where was he staying, and the like.

"Hinata-sama, Neji-chan is doing very well and he is staying with an old friend of mine. When Neji has time, he will come to see you," Kakashi said in a warm voice. He patted Hinata's hand and squeezed it with reassurance. "I'll be sure to let you know the date and time he will be seeing you so you can do whatever you girls do like make up and such." He saw that Hinata was looking downward and her mood had turned heavy. Luckily, right at this moment, Kiba and his puppy popped into the room.

"Yo Hinata! I see you have a friend. And here I was beginning to think that due to your introverted personality that you didn't have any friends," Kiba jested. He beamed a smile at Kakashi and chirped, "Hi there! I'm inuzuka Kiba. And this pup here is my friend Akamaru."

"Arf!" Similar to Kiba, Akamaru was excited about this gathering and his tail was waving quickly from side to side.

"Thank you for taking care of Hinata-sama." Kakashi gave a deep bow to Kiba.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! No need for such formal gestures. Anyhow, if you're Hinata's friend, then you are also my friend. Therefore you can save the formalities for my funeral. Hahaha." Kiba roared with laughter at his own joke and Akamaru barked delightedly at his master's ingenuity. However, Hinata and Kakashi didn't quite get the connection so they smiled politely to avoid the awkwardness. After Kiba quieted down he said, "Well since you guys seem to be conversing about something serious, I'll let you go. Oh yeah... I'm sure I had a reason for coming..." He scratched his, in hopes that it will help him recall his initial mission. Suddenly his eyes lit up with realization and he said excitedly, "Oh yeah! You're going to be discharged tomorrow so you can get your things ready. Originally I came here to help you, but I guess you have assistance already. I am going to attend the other patients. See you later." He gave a wink and left with his pup.

"What a friendly person that was," Kakashi commented warmly.

"Yeah. They came here everyday and kept me company," Hinata stated. "You can go back Kakashi-san. I don't have that many possessions, so I can do the packing myself."

* * *

**I know I ended the chapter in a weird way, but really sleepy right now. I'll upload another chapter tomorrow. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also I would greatly appreciate it if you can rate, give feedback and comment. It would help improve the quality of writing, plot etc. because the audience have a cleared idea of what kind of story they want. Or you could make guesses about what will happen next. Again, anything is fine because this story doesn't receive a lot of reviews. Love you and thank you for staying loyal to this story. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All character concepts are accredited to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto. Events of the story are purely fictional may coincide with other works/writing/personal events. With this, author of this story will not be held responsible for any type of copy right infringement. **

**-Yay! Another one! enjoy!**

**Be warned! The following content are for readers 18 or older, and the content shows explicit sexual content, and nudity. In reading this, you have agreed that you have met the aforementioned requirements.  
**

* * *

Sasuke and Karin were in the process of having sex. The battle between tongues were fierce - Sasuke thrust his tongue and twined his with Karin's. All the while, he was squeezing and teasing her breasts, making the two mounds hot and stiff under the influence. And then Sasuke replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking and nibbling, causing Karin to thrash in pleasure. Sasuke, with the years of sexual expertise, slid his fingers down to the mound between Karin's legs and circled his thumb around her clit. Karin hitched a breath, and pressed her mound harder against Sasuke's fingers, until she was wet and ready for the taking. Slowly Sasuke pushed his member into Karin's wound, scream out. The pulsing of their bodies becoming quicker and quicker. Each time the thrusting would get harder, and finally they both reach the orgasmic stage. Both Sasuke and Karin fell in a heap from exhaustion and satisfaction.

"As always," Karin brushed some hair from Sasuke's forehead and groaned seductively, "you never fail to disappoint." When Karin was sliding toward Sasuke's member, he pulled her to his side and kept her there. "We're done for tonight. You can go to sleep."

"I'm not tired," she protested.

"Well I am. Good night." Sasuke turned off the table lamp and closed his eyes.

Karin pouted in displeasure but went to sleep.

On the other hand, Sasuke didn't sleep. During the last three days, he's been sleeping with many others and each time, he would recall the images from his night from Hinata. He kept thinking about how while he was having sex with Karin, the only person he could think of was Hinata. It was not because Karin was not good. If anything, Karin was as skilled as he was at sexual pleasure, but it somehow lacked the intensity and passion he had with Hinata. Was it because of her love with the guy Neji? No, impossible. He was sure that after sleeping with a few other people will help him get over this conundrum.

* * *

"How dare you disgrace the family's name?" Hiashi fumed. "Marrying you to the Uchiha clan is a vital decision to the company and you dare jeopardize that?"

"There, there father," soothed Hanabi. "I'm sure that Onee-san had her reasons. What with all the stress, and..."

Hiashi held his hand up to stop her daughter from continuing. Livid, he spoke with unnatural control, "You better not do that again. If you dare to jeopardize our position with the Uchihas, I will disown you myself, and you won't have a cent to your name. You could be living in the streets for all I care."

"Father, please.." Hanabi pleaded.

"So what if she lives for herself!" Neji bellowed. "You don't love her! You pushed her to another man when her heart belonged somewhere else. You torture her, confine her and belittle her being. If anyone had no right to boss her around, it would be you!"

"Was this your plan? To ask this traitor to come here and argue with me? Defend your honor?" scoffed Hiashi. "You, of everyone, know you have long lost it when you fornicated with this..." He pointed toward Neji but was so upset he couldn't continue.

"Neji..." Hinata greeted weakly. She didn't think this was the best time to come, especially when her father was throwing a riot.

Neji tried to walk to her side but was halted with Hiashi in his way. "Don't you come near my daughter! You have done enough damage and you have no right to interfere since you are no longer a Hyuuga," Hiashi declared righteously like preaching a sermon.

Frustrated with the old man, he pushed his way to Hinata's side. "Hinata," he spoke sweetly while gently stroking Hinata's face. Just a week ago, this face was flushed with color vibrancy, but she looks fragile and timid. "I missed you," whispered Neji. Emotions welled up in him and he couldn't say anything else. He hugged Hinata tightly, and breathed her. Hinata responded with the same intensity, weeping in happiness.

"It's really you," Hinata murmured.

Hiashi couldn't watch this, but was stalled by Sasuke, who had watched the whole procession of events. He thought it befitting to retrieve his wife at this moment before they make him more irritated. "Sir, I believe that is my wife that you are touching. If you would step aside, perhaps the unavoidable can be avoided," Sasuke articulated with calm demeanor.

"Who are you?" Neji asked. Right at this moment, Hinata tugged on Neji's sleeve. From this gesture, he guessed this person was the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Not wanting Hinata to stay with this playboy and become his play toy, he picked Hinata up in a princess hold and walked to the entrance. However Sasuke blocked his way. "She does not belong to you," he turn to look at Hiashi, "or you. She belongs to herself and she wants to be with me."

When Sasuke saw Hinata's staring at Neji adoringly, he couldn't help feel a stir of emotions. Unknowingly, he punched Neji in the face, causing him to step back a few steps. At once, Hinata began massaging Neji's cheek, which made Sasuke even more angry. He went to grab Hinata from Neji, but was unsuccessful.

"Give her to me! Now!" Sasuke tried to snatch Hinata from Neji again, but was unsuccessful.

Suddenly a group of men in black suits came in and pulled Neji away from Hinata. Neji thrashed violently, throwing his fists here and there, knocking one or two of the guards out. However, there were too many guards, and soon Neji was overwhelmed. The guards restrained Neji's arms and pinned him to the wall. Sasuke angrily punched Neji in the face. When he was about to punch him again, Hinata grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Hinata wailed, "Please! Please let him go! Stop this!"

Sasuke was furious that she was trying to protect her _lover. _Just that thought made him really pissed off, and he was ready to return the favor to Neji. So he pulled Hinata to him and kissed her hotly on the lips. Neji vigorously fought the guards grip but failed. He gritted his teeth as he watch Hinata being ravished by Sasuke. Hiashi smiled triumphantly to himself.

"Take this man out of my wife's room now," Sasuke spoke in a sinister voice. He glared at Hinata and growled, "I'm taking my wife home now." He grabbed Hinata and dragged her with him to his car.

"No! Please!" Hinata pleaded, but only the echoes in the hallway answered her.

* * *

"Why didn't you listen to us! We were going to arrange your meeting with Hinata, but because you ran away and went to meet her, you sabotage any chances of running away. Right now, the Uchiha residence had hired more body guards than ever," Tenten huffed. "How do you suppose we can't get any type of news about Hinata?"

"What were you going to have me do? Just sit there and wait? I think I've waited long enough!" Neji yelled back.

Shaking her head, she sat down on the couch next to him. "Now what we need to do is let Kakashi come back with news. He knows people that work under the Uchiha main house. If anything, wait for Kakashi to come first." She patted Neji's back to reassure him.

"Did someone call me?" Kakashi walked in the room and stared at the two. His face shows the story already. Sitting down across from them, he spoke as clearly as possible. "Things don't look to good for your next meeting. Hear me out," Kakashi lights a cigarette and puffs out, "the Uchiha had just renewed and increased their units from Haruno Strike Force. From my information sources, getting out for Hinata is just as difficult as us trying to get in. They will not allow strangers inside without properly signed papers and photo IDS issued by Uchiha industries. My friend, Guy-san, said he might be able to get his son, Rock, to get the temporary IDs, but this could take up to a few weeks. Unfortunately the system is not fully set up, so..." Kakashi took another huff of his cigarette, and prayed that Neji could put the pieces of the puzzle together on his own.

Clasping his hands together, he was preparing himself for the on-coming lecture. If anyone has a plan it was Kakashi, and since he said he was going to get it in a couple of weeks, he will wait that long.

Sighing, Kakashi took out a business card and handed it to Neji. "This is Rock Lee's number. He said call him in 6 weeks. By then he'll have everything ready. You must remember not to be rash but this could set us back even more. Tenten and I will also arrange for transportation so once you are together, you can elope."

Neji nodded his head in understanding. This time, he'll take away Hinata for good.

* * *

"You slut!" Hinata yelped in fright as he was threw down onto the bed. Terrified Hinata stared up into his eyes, and began to weep. She didn't know how to fight back, she tried to dash for the door, but was thrown back by Sasuke.

Not sure what had overcame him, Sasuke stumbled backwards. Disgusted, he grumbled "You can't leave this room until I say you can. Your meals will be brought to you." With that, he stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Hinata cried at her hopeless situation. She was truly isolated...

**That's it for this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up tomorrow. If not, Wednesday will be the cut off day for the next piece. I'm hoping to get this story finished soon because there are other things I want to get done. However I don't want to rush the story because that would make it uninteresting, right?**

**Anyhow, please comment, favorite, or review so I can improve the quality of the plot, writing, grammar, etc. Love you all! And thank you Cheh for consistently giving feedback to this story. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All character concepts are accredited to Masashi Kishimoto. All story events are fictional and may coincide with other works/writings/ personal events, therefore the author of this story is not held responsible for any type of copyright infringement. **

**- Hopefully i can get this story done in 5 chapters. Got to speed things up.**

* * *

Hinata has been locked away in her room for weeks. The servants come and go with meals and fresh clothing, but they never converse with her. The guards were right outside of her window and the room doors. There was no escape. Each day felt like a year and her whole body felt shackled by a ball and chain.

Suddenly, a loud thud came from outside the hallway. Two men with their faces covered, rushed towards Hinata and knocked her out.

* * *

"I don't care about what you need to do, as long as you bring her bring without letting the press find out first, I'll pay whatever price necessary." Hiashi yelled. He was in the office when Sasuke sent word about Hinata's disappearance. All of Uchiha's secret henchmen were out searching for Hinata's whereabouts, but if he found her first, he would increase his reliability with the Uchiha.

"Father," Hanabi called out, "May I come in?"

Hiashi waved for her to come over. Hanabi asked worriedly, "I've heard about Hinata's situation. Do you have news of her location?"

"No. But we are searching. Hopefully it's not ransom, because we're already have issues with money." Hiashi stated nonsensically.

"Do you need help with anything?" Hanabi asked.

"Make sure to keep in touch with Uchiha's group on the situation and inform me if they decide on anything." Hiashi waved Hanabi to leave the room. When her father is deep in thought, he'd rather do it alone.

Hanabi quickly went to call upon Uchiha's household, and she made her way to the house.

When she arrived she found Sasuke, Itachi, Obito and the other Uchiha members sitting in the living room discussing about the search for Hinata. There were also lots of men dressed in black suits that lined the the walls of the room.

"I'm going to send my men to the sea ports to see if there are any suspicious activity in that area. Itachi, you and your men will keep watch of the airports. Sasuke you can wait here for any calls in case it's a kidnapping for ransom. Obito, you contact the other members of the yakuza to keep watch of suspicious people leaving the city. As for the rest of you, use your connections with the legal authorities to make them add to the search. If anything happens, we need to call each other. Got it?" Madara looked at each one of them, making sure they all understood the plan. "Let's go." He and the other Uchihas, except for Sasuke walked out of the room, leaving him with Hanabi there.

"You alright?" Hanabi directed her question toward Sasuke.

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" He raised his brow at Hanabi, as if joking, but he quickly took out a cigarette and began smoking it. "Does Hiashi have any news of Hinata?"

"No. Actually I was sent here to see if you had any news of her and whether I could be of assistance." She scanned the room that was full of men in black and said, "It doesn't seem you need it."

"Come sit and talk with me. I have a couple of questions that I would like to ask," commanded Sasuke. He patted the spot that was next to him, indicating the place she should sit down at. Hanabi hesitated for a bit because her brother-in-law doesn't seem inclined on conversation. However, not wanting to upset him anymore than he was, she complied.

"What would you like to ask?" Hanabi asked unsteadily.

"How close were Hinata and Neji?" He saw that Hanabi was surprised, so he offered "My information sources."

Licking her lips nervously, she spoke slowly, "I... Well Hinata, Neji and I grew up together. Neji was technically Hinata's playmate from the secondary house and they used to practice martial arts together too. In addition, Neji tutored Hinata on school work, so basically they spent a lot of time together."

"Hmmm..." Sasuke contemplated on what was just told to him. Indeed the two were close together, and winning Hinata's affection will not be an easy feat. "Tell me something, you think your sister would have the courage to go against the family?"

Taken aback by the question, she stuttered, "I-I'm not sure."

"Is stuttering a trait of the family or is it just you two?" answered Sasuke impatiently.

"It is not!" Hanabi answered angrily. She was taken offense by how rude her so-called brother-in-law is. She compared Neji to him in her mind - Neji was definitely a thousand times more refined and well-mannered than this broodingly. "For your information, my sister is probably one of the most courageous beings out there, and she went against all odds to confess her love with Neji -"

Sasuke laughed coldly at Hanabi's professions, said in a lowered voice, "Don't pretend to love your sister. I know how told your father about Neji's and Hinata's whereabouts. You betrayed your own older sister so you can get rid of her. Surprisingly, it is expected of Hiashi's successor because in order to obtain what you want you need to utilize every available means. I don't blame you though." Ignoring Hanabi's surprised stare, he continued, " Now I only want one thing returned to me, my wife. Rest assured, she will not be harmed, and I will guarantee that this secret never gets out, but you need to subjugate 24% of your company's stock under my name, once you take over the company."

Hanabi's mouth was agape, but she quickly returned to her senses. Outraged, she yelled, "You are crazy!"

"Crazy and crazy is up for you to decide, but let me make this clear" he leaned close to Hanabi's ear and whispered, "If you do not agree to this, I'll have to take that amount and may be more, by forceful means. Maybe your whole entire company will fall under the Uchiha's name."

"Why are you doing this?" Hanabi gasped.

"Profit," he grinned at Hanabi.

"Then why not take the entire company now?" Hanabi was now perspiring from the back of her head.

"Well, for one thing, I don't want to make the company seem like a bully unless I have to. In addition to that, we are still in-laws, I don't want to upset Hinata too much, considering the fact that I never met a woman that intrigued me so much. Let me remind you that, the final decision is still up to you." He sat down on the couch across from Hanabi and stared her straight in the eye.

Affixed and alarmed by the darkness lurking in Sasuke's eyes, she froze in response. Sasuke knew he had his power over her, force her into fearing him. His work was done. "You may go now. I'll let your father know if we discover any thing."

Hanabi practically leaped out from her spot and sprinted out of the room. She vowed to never return even if it was the last thing she had to do.

* * *

"Let me go! Who are you people?" Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs. She was knocked out, blindfolded and moved to some place.

"Shh, we'll let you go once you calm down Hinata-sama," someone said in a low voice.

The voice was familiar to Hinata. In an instance she realized who it was - Kakashi-san

"Kakashi-san!" Hinata called out.

"Shh... yes it's me. Once we're in a safer location, I'll untie the blindfold," Kakashi said reassuringly.

Half-an-hour passed, and the van they were in pulled to a stop. "We're here," announced Kakashi. He untied the blindfold and led Hinata off the truck to a small cabin in the valley. Upon entering, she saw Neji. Filling with emotions and inexplicable happiness, she ran straight into Neji's arms, both envelope into the warmth of jubilation.

"Neji, why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"To live here with you. Oh yeah, let me introduce you to our benefactor, Tenten," Neji directed Hinata's sight to a young woman wearing a green silk qipao. She sashayed her way toward Hinata, making her feel slightly intimidated.

"I've heard a lot about you Hyuuga Hinata-san. I hope that the two of you will be able to stay together for as long as a lifetime because you've two have undergone lots of hardships. It'd be quite upsetting to not see a happy ending to this love story," Tenten said sympathetically.

"Thank you for your good wishes," Hinata turned at looked at Neji, "and for bringing us together. I'd thought I will never be able to see him ever again."

"Kakashi and I will leave you now. It seems safe outside and no one should be able to come here to bother you. After all this is my family's private property, so unauthorized personnel are not allowed to roam about." Tenten and Neji nodded at each other, and then she turned and left them alone.

The day was over, as the sun was setting, but their moment together has just begun.

* * *

"Four days! Four freaking days and you still have no news of their whereabouts? This is bullshit! Arg..." Sasuke let out a frustrated groan. Never has any one caused him this much trouble. Undoubtedly it was the working of a rich person, but who would so blatantly go against the Uchiha industries? Could it be a business rival? But for the past two years, his brother and him had either merge or annihilated companies that threatened their position.

"Brother, I know what you are thinking. And may I provide another clue to your hypothesis?" Itachi said slyly.

Sasuke nodded in response, therefore Itachi continued, "You remember all those lovers you had in the past? Let's count six months ago when you were experimenting around with older women?" Sasuke remained confused, so Itachi said bluntly, "The woman called Tenten, remember? She was the daughter of an owner of a diamond and gold mine. Not to mention, she is the current CEO of the Saitou armory industries. Her wealth and influence are on a comparative level with us." Smilingly smugly at his brother he continued, "I'm surprised you didn't keep her with you considering that we're trying to expand on fortune and power. If you'd ask me, Hiashi is nothing in comparison with her."

"If you are truly my brother, you would know that I don't like headstrong and overpowering women. I'm an egotistical being who will not suffer and subject myself to women," Sasuke answered.

"Well I'm sure it beats having your wife being kidnapped and leaving your with her father's company's debts," Itachi retorted.

"Hyuuga Industries shows a great amount of potential and because they have holdings and properties in Indonesia and India, once we take over, we'll have that market to dive into. It's really all business." Sasuke leaned back and smiled smugly at Itachi. "That is why, finding my wife back is beneficial to our company otherwise the bond that holds the two industries together will be gone, and you know I'm not interested in little girls like Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Hmm... I thought she looked rather... pleasant." Itachi held his chin in concentration, and said seriously, "I think I might go and try for it."

"Onii-chan, I knew you always had a thing for young girls, but to compromise like that isn't your style," Sasuke sounded surprise. Then as if some good idea hit him Sasuke exclaimed, "We could use Hanabi as bait to lure Hinata to come out! If we can't find her, we can use something to threaten her. If Hanabi is her sister and they grew up together, may be we could use that as a condition to force Hinata back."

"And if that doesn't happen?" Itachi quirked his eyebrow at Sasuke, showing his doubt in his plan.

"Well onii-chan, you can have Hanabi if the plan fails," Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. He signaled for his henchmen to move forward and ordered, "Send forth news that if Hyuuga Hinata does not return to her husband, her sister will take her place by becoming the bride of Uchiha Itachi. Go now!"

* * *

"Oh, I've never been so happy in my life, Neji," Hinata smiled blissfully. She was laying next to Neji, and they were professing their love for each other. The lights were dimmed and the weather was warm, and it provided the right atmosphere for romance. Even though the lodging was slightly cramped, but it provided more opportunities for them to have close contact. Hinata just hoped that they could stay together like this til death separates them. But she know happiness is always fleeting, and this moment that they have together may not last long. Depressed, she added, " Even though I wish we could stay together, but how long can we stay like this?"

"Hush my love, we will stay together as long as we like, if we move to somewhere far away. Kakashi said he will help arrange the mode of transportation and we could sail to Australia," Neji spoke hopefully. He believed that as long as they hold onto each other, they can overcome any obstacle. Faith, afterall, was a strong weapon against any types of odds, even odds in the arena of love. He gazed lovingly into Hinata's eyes, and caressed her cheek, feeling her heat permeating his skin. Each breath she exhaled was like flowers to him. Oh! How he loved this amazing creature, and how lucky he felt that it was mutual. With emotions overtaking his senses, he pecked Hinata on the lips. At first the kiss was shallow, but it began to deepen, with lips brushing back and forth. Eventually, the animal in Neji awakened and he rolled Hinata under him. Pulling up from his arms, he again, gazed down at Hinata. She was lovely in all aspects, from her pale smooth skin to her dark eyebrows and her lavender irises like his own. Then there was her caring and obstinate personality, which was seen many a times, when she professed her love to him in subtle yet detectable ways.

Hinata saw the way he enveloped her in his warmth, and wanting to touch him, she reached out to his face, and caressed it. Neji turned his head and kissed the inside of her palm, which caused Hinata's breath to hitch in her throat. Nothing seemed more miraculous than that moment which they shared.

Bending down, he intensified the kiss by releasing all the passion and desire he had for her since the day they first love-made. The tongues were like swords, clashing and twisting around each other, until both were rendered breathless. Wanting to take it slowly, Neji slowly unbuttoned Hinata's nightgown while Hinata stared with unwaveringly will. She too was working on stripping the pieces that clothed Neji - first his shirt then his pants. When they were both stark naked in the dim lighting, Neji and Hinata both admired and ravished each other's bodies like they were about devour a great feast. In a flash, they were kissing and tasting each other's skin. Neji gradually nibbled and sucked his way to Hinata's boobs, belly button and her wet mound. When he sucked on her clit, she lost all control and was pulling and pushing Neji for more.

Not wanting to be the only one being pleasured, Hinata gently circled Neji's manhood with her soft hands, rubbing the flesh lovingly, which drove Neji wild. When they were both wet from their first orgasm, Neji entered Hinata were such ferocious intensity that it pushed her against the bed post. The two melted their bodies together, conjoined in the traditional mating ritual that at its climax, drove both of them through heaven and hell and then back to earth where they rested in each other's arms.

Before the two passed out, Hinata whispered "I love you" to Neji one more time.

Unfortunately the future was unknown to this couple and their fate has yet to be determined. One thing is for sure, this will be the last night that they will be together.

**Hope you liked this chapter and the material isn't too explicit. Please leave me your comments, feedback and criticisms for this story so I can improve it. Plus it would help to have some motivation from my readers to continue. Love you guys and thanks again to those who have given their feedback on this story.**

**Chapter 10 should be out in two days.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All character concepts are accredited to Masashi Kishimoto. Story events are purely fictional and may coincide with other fictional works or personal events. In stating this, author will not be held responsible for any type of copyright infringements. **

**Took awhile to get this done, so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Neji! Neji!" cried Kakashi, who was running into the house with Tenten. Both Hinata and Neji were alarmed by their expressions.

Hinata was the first to break the silence and she asked tentatively, "What's the matter Kakashi-san? You seemed to be stressed, can I get you anything?"

Kakashi waved his hand to indicate no. Instead he replied, "The Uchiha clan just sent out news that if Hinata doesShe l not show up within today, they will force Hanabi into marriage with Itachi. Not only that, they will use their positions with Hyuuga industries stock holders to force Hiashi-sama to step down from CEO position!"

"How could they!" Hinata gasped in horror. How was it that the Uchihas could be so cruel as to force her family for her hand! Surely, they were rich enough already so why did they need her father's company. But her father's company was failing, which was why she was married off into this family. Never had she imagined that her disappearance could put her family at risk. Understanding her role in the big picture, she steadily turned towards Neji and begged "You need to let me go back! I can't let my family face this on their own."

"They don't even care about you! They forced you to marry someone you don't love! On top of that, they try to separate us when we were sincerely in love! How do you expect me to let you go when we've overcome so many things to be at where we are?" Neji shouted in a hoarse voice. He was truly upset that Hinata even suggested going back. " Going back is out of the question!"

"You can't expect me to be selfish and not care about my family," Hinata clasped Neji's hands in hers and said in a teary voice, "No matter how they treated me, they are still my family. Whether or not you agreed with that, I don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice," Neji said bitterly, and pulled his hands away from Hinata's grasp.

Hinata sighed inwardly. She thought if only their circumstances were different, that she was from a regular family, and he was too, they would of ended happily together. There would be no business obligations or responsibility, or having to worry so much about family honor. Unfortunately, this is reality, and nothing he nor her can change that.

"Kakashi-san, Tenten, could you please step outside with me for a minute," asked Hinata. She turned around to take one final look at Neji, who's head was buried in his hands, unwilling to face the situation. She did not want to leave but if she knew she had to put family first.

When the party stepped out of the cabin, Hinata began to discuss the possible methods of keeping Neji from stopping her as she embarks on her plan. Kakashi and Tenten both agreed to drug Neji's drink so to allow an easier exit by Hinata. She thanked both of them profusely, and with tears of mixed sorrow and determination, she left her lover in the hands of her friends.

* * *

"There she is!" shouted one of the men in black. The other men that were dressed in a similar manner, ran over to Hinata and were poised to take hold of her. But she immediately halted them with a hand. She entered a black limousine expecting to see Sasuke but instead she came face to face with her father and younger sister.

Hiashi was stiff with fury. Gripping his cane steadily, he stared into Hinata's eyes, expelling some of the flames by burning them into her eyeballs. Hanabi simply sat there, silent and unsure of what to say. Hiashi started the conversation, "You are a disappointment to me in every way. You betray my expectations by failing to exceed your peers and your younger sister, and you have failed the family by fornicating with a person of lower status -"

"That person was my love-" Hinata tried to rebuke but was interrupted. She felt her blood pressure escalating.

"Shush! You will not interrupt your elders and superiors when they are speaking. Again, you have failed to maintain proper manners when speaking with me. Not surprising." Hiashi scoffed.

"I don't care for those things father. But I hardly think that you're here to reprimand me for my 'behavior.' Why don't you be frank and tell me what your point is." Hinata said impatiently. She was going to stand up for herself, even if it is just for a little bit.

"Hmph. I have come to give you a final warning. The livelihood and the Hyuuga reputation is in your hands. If you continue to be irresponsible, you will only put your family to shame. Be aware of your position. Just be honored that the Uchiha clan allowed you to be married into their family because it was not easy to establish the bond between our family and theirs." Hiashi said.

Hinata took in the words with aching pain. Her father never loved her and was unwilling to even start liking her. But her sister was innocent, yet she was sucked into this turmoil. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her voice broke. "So, all I am to you is just a bridge for the Uchiha and the Hyuuga." She wiped her face furiously, ashamed of the tears that were leaking from her eyes. "Do you hate me so father? I'm sure I was a spawn from hell that made your life miserable and wreaked havoc so I deserved your denigration and belittling." At that Hiashi winced a little. "Well, for your information, I returned for Hanabi and not for you or the Uchiha. But I'm sure you could care less for my reasons."

When the car arrived at the Uchiha residence, Hinata spurred out of the car. She turned around one last time, and said "Rest assured that you won't have to worry about me running away anymore. And I will never ever see you again."

Hanabi stared sadly at her sister's backside disappearing into the huge mansion that was more like castle than a house. She said softly, "Father? Why? Why must you push her away?" She looked sadly at her father, who immediately slumped over his seat and his head bent low. She has never seen her father, who was always seemed powerful, to cripple and shrink into an old man.

He patted Hanabi's hand, but turned to look out the window, as if the memories of the past were excruciatingly painful to dig through. The memories of the past that haunted him since the death of his wife still lingers like the fresh wound from yesterday. He sighed. He was sure that his younger daughter was able to handle the truth. Softly, he said, "Last month I was diagnosed with Myeloid Leukemia. The doctor said that the longest I'll have is five months. I," steadying his voice he continued, " know I've done your sister wrong, in many ways, and most likely to you too. But after your mother's death, it has never been the same. She had these great expectations for both of you, to be happy and I thought that if I do my best to support your academics, help set an easy path for you to take, you'll not have to worry about the ups and downs of the future. But your sister... she was quite spirited like your mother, and looking at her constantly reminded me of what I lost. I know your sister didn't purposely kill your mother, but I've always thought that if your mother didn't jump out and saved your sister from the car accident, she would still be here today." His voice started shaking with emotion, feelings that had been pent up for eons and finally found a conduit for release. "I just didn't know how to face her, and even if I try to change things now, it's too late." He convulsed in sobs.

Hanabi just sat there and looked blankly at her father, not knowing what to say because she also made the same offense. The first thing she thought of was _sincerity_. She had to tell her sister the truth about what happened that night otherwise she'll never be able to forgive herself.

* * *

"I'm going to have that man captured!" Sasuke thundered.

"I'm sure there's no need for that brother. Your bride is back safe and sound. Any how, if we continue our actions, it'll attract the press's attention, and we would like to _avoid _that." Itachi took a sip of his tea and eyed his brother keenly. "Hey if it makes you happy, we'll install some cameras in the house to ensure the security and whereabouts of all members of the house including the servants. Satisfied?"

"I'm going back to my room." Sasuke grunted and left Itachi to this tea.

Hinata sat on a chair on the balcony. Sasuke noticed the obvious pale complexion tear stained face. He temper just boiled beneath the surface because he didn't want to scare her away but at the same time, was agonizing over the fact that she preferred the company of someone else's over his. He steadied himself with much control and greeted gentlemanly, "You're back. I'm sure you're well."

"What is there to be well about." Hinata responded coldly. Her heart had undergone through such turbulence that being well was probably no longer possible.

Trying to ignore the tone in Hinata's voice, Sasuke tried again. "Are you alright? You seem ill. I bet it's those kidnappers that rendered you unwell. If you want, I will send my men immediately to capture and kill them. I, I mean the whole Uchiha clan is happy to see you've returned to us."

"I hardly think that I'm that important to you. And no, please don't go sending people off to murder innocents when I have no apparent physical or mental damage. If you would excuse I feel tired from the day." She dragged herself slowly to bed and put the covers on.

Sasuke thought that as long as she's back and the kidnappers do not return, there will still be plenty of opportunities to make this marriage a success. At least, they will work towards being amicable in either's presence. He will gather his patience to work towards this goal.

* * *

It has been weeks since the Hinata's return, but the mood between Sasuke and her has not improved. If anything, they've been even more distant. Hinata would usually stay inside her room while Sasuke would either stay over night in the office or at one of his lover's place. They were complete strangers to each other.

For Hinata, it was a blessing that she didn't have to face someone that she cared very little for.

But one day, a drunk Sasuke returned unexpectedly to the room. In his drunken state, he managed to say "Honey *hic* I'm home."

Hinata fully alert and aware of Sasuke's manner, tried to persuade him to go somewhere else, said "I'm sure Sakura is looking for your company. Let me call her, where's her number?" She searched frantically through the phone book for the number, hoping to distract the heavy lidded Sasuke from pouncing on her.

"Do you *hic* hate me that much?" He drawled out his words, too slow to coordinate his brain with his oral functions.

"I'm sure-"

"No! I am going no where tonight!" In a split second he was pinning Hinata down and forcefully opening prying her legs open and pushed himself inside her. The pain was cruel and unforgiving, and before she could stop him, Sasuke fully released himself in her and collapsed to the side. The beer breath left a bitter memory for her and Sasuke.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke left early in the morning and without a word. Days went by, then weeks, and not long after, three months had passed. Hinata had only found out that she was pregnant three weeks after the horrific night. She kept herself in her room always, with only one confidante, Naruto, who visited the house one time during the days when Sasuke was gone. Naruto was a frank person, who spoke things that came to mind. He was also a relative of Sasuke's, but only a distant one. Recently, Itachi had approached him for business related matters, so Naruto had to come to the house. His refreshing attitude helped dissipate some of the uneasiness that Hinata still held about the family but being lonely for so long made her eager to gain an ally and friend to help her in her situation.

"So what did the doctor say? When is my nephew due?" Naruto smiled widely at Hinata. He brought a fruit basket and some chocolate with him.

"The doctor said the child should be due in May 12." Hinata stroked her tummy lovingly. She couldn't believe that just a six weeks before she had contemplated abortion. Sasuke had raped her, but the child was innocent. If anything, the child will be her only family in his cold household.

"You need to eat. I remember the last time I went with you to the clinic, she said you were slightly anemic. Not to mention, you're a few pounds lower than an average pregnant women. The doctor order you to have plenty of rest-" nagged Naruto.

"And eat lots of meals each day. But they also say to take strolls to help with child labor." She raised her brow at Naruto to challenge him to say more.

"Hahaha. Okay. I'm being a little paranoid. After all, this will be the first time I'll become an uncle and you're first time in becoming a mother." Naruto said giddily.

"Yeah. I know." Hinata continued to stroke her belly.

Naruto became more serious, and said "Sasuke is back. And he heard about you're pregnancy. He's denying that he has anything to do with the child."

"Fine with me." Hinata replied. He couldn't possibly hurt her more than he already did.

"He's also got a new assistant. Apparently, he's a Hyuuga. His name is Neji." Naruto continued.

"What?" gasped Hinata.

* * *

**School is starting soon, so hopefully I can get this story done before then. Please comment if you hate, like, etc. I love to hear my reader's opinion and I hope to use your feedback to help me improve my story/writing. Thank you cheh again for commenting :) Thank all you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All character concepts are accredited to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of _Naruto_. Story events are purely fictional therefore are not responsible for any type of copyrights violations.**

**- Phew! Another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, we received info that you bought out the stocks at Akimichi and Aburame corporations. Will there be any type of change in the style of management of the companies that were once your biggest competitor in the oil business?" asked one of the reporters.

"I'm sure my assistant, Neji, can respond to your questions." Sasuke stepped aside, making space for Neji.

"As the buy out was recent, the committee and the CEO has not come to a decision about change in management style. One concern that we came across is that if we make too many changes, the companies made fall under with disruption in operation. However, there will be small changes from the hiring policy to internal position changes. Adjustments like that include exchanging assistants from the Uchiha company to Akimichi and Aburame. Also having the employees receive mandatory training at our company's facilities to bring them up-to-date with the Uchiha's operations and projects." Neji spoke loudly. With that, Sasuke patted Neji's shoulder with a smile.

Hinata witnessed all this through her television set. Her heart had dropped to her knees as she slumped in her chair. She thought Naruto was joking with her when he informed her about Neji being Sasuke's assistant. Now that she saw it firsthand, it was hard to continue denying the truth. But why? Hopefully it's not to find her and kidnap her again because it would put him in serious trouble. In addition to that, she would not know how to face him now that she was pregnant with Sasuke's child. Knowing Neji, if he saw her in this state, his pride would most definitely be hurt and he would most likely do something reckless. Sighing heavily, she was scared about what's going to happen. Looking at her room, she thought, these four walls could no longer provide the security that she needed. A war was coming.

* * *

"Goshuujin-sama, would you like me to bring your bags to okusama's room?" One of the servant asked.

"No," Sasuke answered coolly. "You can bring my bags to the west wing master suite. Also, serve my food in my room." With that, he turned toward the drawing room on the first floor, with Neji close on his heels.

After they entered the drawing room, Sasuke ordered "Close the door."

Neji closed the doors and walked close to the pool table.

"Shall we play a game?" Sasuke asked airily.

Each one of them picked up a cue stick. Sasuke started the game, knocking the white ball into the colored ones, spreading them all over the table. "Frankly, I don't trust you at all. You are the first love of my wife, and possibly fathered the child that's in her stomach. But do you know why I kept you by my side?" Sasuke asked as he chalked the cue stick.

Neji circled to one side of the table and knocked in one of the balls. Focusing his eye on one ball, he answered "Because I'm a brilliant asset to your company, whether you believe it or not." He knocked another ball into the hole, allowing him to continue leading the game.

"Hmph. Aren't you an overconfident one. I'll let you have that one, but another reason is you keep you enemies close to you. Plus since you are under my department, you have to abide by my rules." Sasuke continued to circle the table while focusing on his prey.

The game continued on in silence, with the tension slowly escalating. However, Neji remained calm, and he knocked all the balls into the holes. After that, he puts his stick back on the rack and walks out the door.

Before exiting the house, he looks up the staircase one time, in hopes of seeing a sliver of Hinata. Shadows in the light overwhelmed his slim hope of seeing her appearance. Heavy hearted, he left the premises of the Uchiha properties.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was fuming inside the parlor. Even though he was bested in billiards, his status with Hinata was not going to be jeopardized.

* * *

The door creaks open to Hinata's room. Sasuke slips in the dark room, undetected by his fast asleep wife. The soft heaves of the chest, rising up and down, signified a tired and frail women overwhelmed by the tasks of bearing a child. Her smooth remained smooth with a hint of natural blush along the joints. A gentle breeze wafts into the room, causing Hinata to shudder a little. Looking for the closest blanket, he grabbed the robe from the chair and laid it over Hinata. Noticing a warm cover, she snuggles into her side and continued sleeping soundly.

Sasuke watched in fascination and adoration at this creature in front of him. She bore motherhood well, even though he vexed her continuously. As a gesture of apology, he smoothed out Hinata's head. However as he transfixed his gaze to her belly bump, some dark emotions emerge. What if the child wasn't his? Could he actually take that stranger as his own? But if the child is not his, then that means Neji won? He couldn't help but feel anger and hatred for the unborn child. Sasuke whizzed out of the room so he can clear his head.

* * *

"I see you were true to your word." Flipping through the pages, Sasuke eyed each line of the proposal closely, looking for loopholes and mistakes so he can harshly criticize it. However, as he reviewed the last page, he realize that his opponent was a careful and impeccable worker. If anything, the work was a 100 times better than his last secretary and he never complained about his employees. "You have shown excellent work here." Setting his glasses onto the table, he asked, "What's my itinerary for this week?"

"You've got a meeting with Mr. Johnson to speak about collaboration over brunch at 11:30am today. Then at 1:00pm you have Hiashi motor vehicle production line opening ceremony to attend. Later at 2:15pm you have a meeting with the secretary of state to talk about weaponry production. At..." The list continued on for another 10-15 minutes as Neji reported from the top of his head in respect to Sasuke's schedule for the week. Even though Sasuke hated to admit it, Neji was an overachieving and superb secretary. Surely, by late afternoon, he will know how this company operates like the back of his hand.

Suddenly there appears to be shouting from the other side of the oakwood door. A woman's voice was alarmed, and she yelled "Sir, you cannot come in here without an appointment with the CEO."

"I am his cousin and there's been a family emergency that I need to tell him directly!" The other voice yelled back.

"But-" The woman was unable to stop Naruto as he barged into the room unceremoniously and he rushed over to the desk, eyes alert and face whitened.

"Sasuke, Hinata she -" Naruto was interrupted by Neji and Sasuke as they both shouted "What happened to Hinata?"

The three men stared at each other. Naruto was shocked by Neji's reaction, not knowing the relationship that he had with Hinata. Bringing his mind back to the matter, Naruto shouted with fright and joy, "Hinata is in labor! You must go to her. She will need your support."

"Neji, you stay behind and take care of the business. Rearrange my schedule for this week." Sasuke quickly shrugged on his jacket and gathered his things.

"I'm sure you'll need my help at the hospital. The itinerary will be readjusted over the blackberry, so that should not be a problem." Neji persisted.

Sasuke was frazzled by the news and didn't have the energy to deal with his nemesis, so he decided to take Neji along.

* * *

"Push! Yes, yes, I see the head now Uchiha-sama. You need to push more. Oh! Breathe!" The doctor was calmly directing Hinata's movements during this procedure. Due to the fact that the mother's fragility, the situation could get worse if the baby isn't pushed out as soon as possible.

"I can't doctor!" Hinata screamed and howled in pain as her body was afflicted by contractions of labor. She felt her strength slipping her and she just couldn't manage anymore.

"You can! Just keep pushing! You baby would love to see you soon." The doctor inspected the baby's position and it seemed that the shoulders were out. "The baby's body is coming out now! You have to keep going! You need to see your beautiful baby!"

Another 15 minutes trickled by and both the patient and the doctor were drenched in perspiration. The contractions were worsening by the hour and Hinata's strength was giving way. She wanted to hang in there, but does she have what it takes? _Hinata... you've got to stay strong. You can feel, can't you?_ "Arrgghh!" Hinata let out a yelp and her body was turning cold due to losing huge amounts of blood. She pushed again when she felt the contractions. She was clenching the bars on the sides of the bed with whatever strength she has left.

Meanwhile, the men waiting in the hallway were exhibit everything but patience. Sasuke prowled back and forth along the hallways, stirring from anything. Even the trickling of water from a distant bathroom has caused him to jump on more than one occasion. On the other hand, Neji was sitting on the bench, hands crossed over his chest, and tapping his shoes, as if too anxious to stay still. Naruto was either scratching his head, rubbing his chin, or mumbling to himself, perhaps in prayer.

All of a sudden, a baby's loud vocalization was reverberating in the hallways. The three men stopped their breathing for a second, as if their actions can disillusion their hopes. The baby's wails continued to echo and the three men finally relaxed. The nurse came out with the baby in her arms, all wrapped up in blue.

"Nurse, how is the mother and the baby?" Naruto asked.

Stiffly, the nurse answered, "The baby boy is fine. May I ask who is Uchiha-san's family member?"

Sasuke turned, and answered "I am. Is there something wrong?"

The nurse looked straight at him and responded "The baby is fine. However, mom has lost a lot of blood and requires a transfusion. Do you know what's her blood type?"

"Umm..." Sasuke was scratching his scalp and biting his lip, for he had no idea what Hinata's blood type was.

Neji provided smoothly, "It's AB."

"Thank you. We're going to contact the blood center immediately to find a match. I'm going to take the baby to the incubating room. You can look for him there." With that she marched away.

Naruto patted Sasuke on the back, not knowing what he is feeling at the moment. Everything appears to be highly perplexing for Naruto to comprehend. "I'm going to see my nephew and keep an eye on him. You'll be alright here?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, tensed from the interaction from before and managed a "Yeah."

Once Naruto was gone, Neji said snidely, "You don't even know your wife's blood type. How shameful. Hinata would never be safe in your hands."

"Shush it. On paper, she is married to me and no other man will change that." The muscles in his jaws were twitching.

There the two waited in silence, not speaking a word. People rushed in and out of the labor room and there seems to be no sign of change whatsoever. The minutes passed by gruelingly, and with each tick of the clock, Sasuke and Neji felt the hair behind their napes standing stiffer and stiffer. All the while, the fear accumulates and tension escalates.

The doctor finally comes out with the Hinata and announces that she was fine. Smilingly and reassuringly, he says "The mother's blood transfusion was a success and she will be recovering in unit care. You may see her once she ready. Perhaps you two should go home and rest your eyes before returning? I'm sure the patient would like to see some refreshing faces after being in labor for such a long period of time. Before you leave, the patient is in a weak condition, so when you see her, make sure she gets lots of rest. Refrain from keeping her up and stressing her because it can induce some problems for her health."

"Thank you doctor." Sasuke said appreciatively.

The two men watched on as Hinata was pushed down the hallway and disappeared into the silver elevator, ascending the floors.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with papers and presentation. Due to the fact that this week was a spring break, I was able to mash up one chapter. Hopefully, in May I'll be able to finish this project. I already have tons of ideas for stories about Hinata and other pairings, or just other pairings in general. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As a way to support my writing, please leave comments, and critiques. I look forward to reading them :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters concepts are accredited to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of **_**Naruto.**_** Story events are purely fictional; therefore I am not responsible for any form of copyright violation.**

**Here's an update!**

Streaming through her unconsciousness, she heard people murmuring above her – "Is she okay? I mean she hasn't awakened since she gave birth." A raucous voice, similar to Naruto's, sounded rather anxious.

A soothing voice responded, "The doctor examined her already, and said she will be fine."

"Fine?! She lost loads of blood! I'm surprised she survived." Naruto quickly corrected himself, "I mean I am definitely glad she's good and well, but when will she wake up?!"

"Please be patient, Uzumaki-san. If anything occurs, either I or the doctor will let you know. If you will excuse me, I need to tend to the other patients."

Feeling the strength trickling through her system, Hinata slowly opened her eyes. The lights were on in the room while darkness rests beyond the windows. Lips parched from two days of not drinking water, Hinata had trouble mustering her voice. Naruto noticed her awakening and immediately fumbled with a list of questions – "How are you feeling? Does anywhere hurt? Do you want me to call the doctor or the nurse? Do you need anything?"

Hinata just pointed to her throat and opened mouth. Not understanding what she wanted Naruto asked another list of questions to clarify Hinata's desires. "Do you want medicine? Does your throat hurt? You choking?!" Naruto was alarmed at the possibility of her choking that he sat Hinata up and started patting her back.

"I'm sure she's just thirsty, Uzumaki-san," Tenten said warmly. She walked in smiling at Naruto's confusion, which changed immediately to horror.

He laid Hinata back down and apologized profusely while pouring water for Hinata to drink. Rubbing her eyes to sooth the drowsiness that still dwells in her eyes, she began to get a sense that she was missing something. Suddenly, she realized that her baby was not anywhere in the vicinity. She tried to push herself up but was immediately nudged back onto the mattress by Tenten.

"Shh…," Tenten smoothed Hinata's hair in a rhythmic pattern, which had a hypnotic effect because it seemed to calm her down. "Your baby is alright. He is just sleeping, and the nurses are watching over him. Once you've regained your strength, we'll go together to see him, but at this moment, you still weak."

"That's right, Hinata. You be a good girl and listen to us. I promise I won't let anything happen to my cute godchild." Naruto said in his most assuring voice.

Tears and emotions of gratitude all welled up inside of Hinata. For months, if it was not for these two, she would not have been able to make it through her pregnancy. Moving through the house, going for check-ups, even going to the pre-labor classes had not been lonely because these two accompanied her. "Thank you," Hinata smiled, all teary eyed at her two best friends.

Sasuke stood into the room where all the babies were wailing either craving for formula or urging for a diaper change. Few were sleeping deeply in the world where their wonderments about the new world they were brought into were answered. Sasuke stared intently at the baby with a small, light patch of black hair, sucking his thumb and dreaming about his new life. Sasuke repeatedly looked for signs of similarities between him and the infant.

A man in a black suit and shades appeared behind Sasuke and recited his report to Sasuke. "Sir, we have the results of the DNA tests. It has been proven that little Uchiha-sama there is indeed your son." As a result of hearing that, Sasuke felt as if a stone has lifted from his chest. He thought to himself, how could he ever doubt Hinata? Even though he does not possess her heart, at least there was one thing that belonged to him at that was his son. "Thank you my good man. You may return to the office and continue your work." With that, the man in the black suit marched off towards the exit.

"Hmmm. I see that you are certainly enjoying the view." Neji appeared from around the corner. His contempt was only faintly concealed by his forced stoic face. "Well, congratulations to you and the madam."

"You can quit putting up that façade, Neji," said in a low tone.

"Why, sir? So you can enjoy my pain and suffering while you build your contentment on top of it? I fear I can't give you that satisfaction. Anyhow, it is the duty of the secretary to put up with every inconvenience and emotion for the employer," Neji responded sarcastically. The fiery rage that burned beneath the surface was in danger of erupting every time he was in this man's presence. To steal his loved one and to have made a child with her was more than he can bear. How is it that two people's lives and fate can differ so much! As he kept pondering that question, the angrier he got and the deeper his nails dug into his palm. Suddenly, Sasuke's words interrupted the flow of his thoughts.

"If you have nothing else to do, return to the office and wait for me," Sasuke said with a subtle hint of authority.

_You'll regret what you've done - you and the rest of the Hyuuga family. Just you wait! _Neji mustered as much civility as he could and replied, "Yes, sir." With that he walked off towards the exit.

Just as he was about the turn the corner, he encountered Hinata, Naruto and Tenten. For a few brief seconds, as Hinata's and Neji's eyes met, a flow of electric current fizzed in the air between them. Hinata had yearned to say something, but Neji's eyes full of disdain and disappointment hauled her words in stasis. Regret filled her very being, as she knew that she had betrayed Neji in some way. The only thing she could fathom was her child did not belong to him but Sasuke. To break the tension, which the two other members sensed, Naruto interjected jokingly, "Why isn't it Neji? How are you, buddy?"

"For your information, I am no one's buddy. If you will excuse me, I have business to attend to," Neji tone was light the frosty ice burg, barricading any chance of warmth and humor to reach him.

"Neji—" Tenten tried to sooth, but was cut off as Neji slipped through the closing elevator doors. She watched Hinata's reactions, and felt sympathetic for her friend. Nothing was worse than having you beloved hate you. In an attempt to comfort Hinata, Tenten gently patted her shoulder and said, "You've done nothing wrong. Certain things are beyond our control as we speak."

"Yeah, Hinata. I'm sure Neji will come around," Naruto added.

Hinata's quivering shoulders were stiffened after a few deep breaths. She was not going to let these things get to her. She was made of stronger stuff than this, especially now that she has become a mother, she has to be strong for her baby. She put her hands on top of Tenten's hand, and squeezed it. "Let's go see my baby," her voice sounded surprisingly calm and poised.

Hinata was startled by Sasuke's presence by the window. She did not expect Sasuke would be here, after all they had been through. Walking cautiously up next to Sasuke, she said with as much courage and poise as she could muster, "Which one is my child?"

Sasuke took note of the word _my_ instead of _our_. He responded stiffly "Right there, by the nurse with the clipboard." He pointed towards the baby's direction.

Hinata moved in closer towards the window to help her focus on her target. Once she found her baby, she gasped and placed a hand on her chest. She was overwhelmed with so many emotions – elation, warmth, pride, excitement and eagerness. Above all else, her maternal love was the strongest of them all. _My little angel resting there. _ She couldn't believe her eyes that this wonderful child was born from her. Unable to restrain her feelings, she wept with happiness. "Look Naruto, Tenten! That's my baby. Do you see him?" She pointed towards the infant. Coming up close near the window both Naruto and Tenten agreed that they've never seen a more beautiful baby.

In seeing Hinata's reaction, Sasuke thought to himself that perhaps he and Hinata can start afresh for the baby's sake. He will try amending his faults and providing a loving home for their child – that is if she agrees to it. However, he was afraid that she will reject his offer, which can throw his world off balance again. Taunted by these thoughts, he kept his silence. _Maybe not today. Tomorrow I will try to ask._ In order to excuse himself, he said to Hinata, "If you need anything, you can call me at the office." In saying that, he left Hinata's presence.

"Are you sure everything is put into place? What about the Uchiha's? Have they suspected anything?" Hiashi asked fiercely.

"You can bet your money's worth that my plan is flawless. No one will see this storm coming. Unless you have decided to back out—" the voice slyly streamed through the speakers.

"Don't be ridiculous! You think after all the sacrifices that were made and all the money invested that I was going to let this filter through the cracks?" huffed Hiashi. He continued "Are you one hundred percent sure that the Hyuuga group will not fall with Uchiha Corporate demise? And how come I am not allowed to know my other associates that are also invested in this plan?"

"Patience, patience. You know when you signed up for this operation, I had clearly orientated you on the terms that these people are to remain anonymous as protection for you and them as well as the Uchiha's group. Rest assured that on the day when our plan fully brings down the Uchihas is the day you will discover your allies' true identity."

"Hmph. Just make sure it's a success." In saying that, the phone call disconnected. "Hanabi, what do you think of all this?"

Sitting right across the grand work desk, Hanabi rested her chin on her hand. Smirking, she said "Well isn't obvious that our little pawn is trying to be the big boss here. I think it better, for you father, to not completely rely on someone who has a will of his own. After all, humans are prone to error. I have someone also in place in case he betrays us."

Curious, Hiashi asked, "Who is this person that could have solicited your trust?"

"Well, why don't I introduce him?" With a clip of her hands, in came a middle age man wearing a black suit and shades. "Tell my father who you are?"

"Yes ma'am. My name is Danzo, and I work in the Tokyo division of oil transportation. I'm also currently the Executive director on the Akatsuki group."

Hiashi rub his chin, reflecting on the familiarity of the name Akatsuki. Suddenly, he recognized it and alarmingly asked "You mean Akatsuki group, leader of the black market traders in the Korean division?"

"Yes. And have been there since two years ago. We have been the back bone of Uchiha's underground operations for 10 years," Danzo provided.

"Hanabi, I mustn't underestimate you. With this, I'm sure our grand scheme will be a success," Hiashi boastfully declared.

"_Go ahead cry me a river. Cry me a river…"_ The song "Cry me a River" played in the back drop of the bar. People were hardly paying attention to it, as they private conversations were hushed in the sensual feel of the setting. Neji sat at the bar with his body hunched over the table. Drinking his fifth glass of whiskey, he was beginning to feel the effects of alcohol course through his veins. Raising his fingers, he called for the bartender's attention. "Another round for me."

"My dear, mind if I join you?" Tenten asked. She slid her hand across Neji's shoulder blades.

"Do whatever you wish," Neji finished off the last of his whiskey. He tapped for his glass for another serving of whiskey.

"I'll have a shot of tequila," Tenten signaled to the bar tender. Massaging Neji's shoulder blades, she murmured, "What's bothering you? You know, you're pretty much damaging the atmosphere here."

"Hmph. Like I care about something as trivial as this," Neji grunted. He raised his fingers again to signal for another shot of whiskey. As the bartender set the drink on the table, Tenten swiped it out of Neji's grasp and drank it.

Making a look of disgust, Tenten blurted, "You know, I never understand why people prefer the taste of whiskey to tequila. But cowboy, I think you had your last drink for tonight. I'll send you on home." Her attempt to pull Neji to his feet was resisted by Neji's heavy weight.

Neji slurred, "You—just leave me."

"Oh no you don't!" She waved at one of the bouncers to help her carry Neji out to her car. In Neji's semi-conscious state, he was still able to put a good resistance, stretching the time it took to walk to her car – originally taking 5 minutes to 15 minutes. By the time Neji was safely transported to the car, both the bouncer and Tenten were drenched in sweat. "Thank you," Tenten coughed, and managed to produce a nice big tip to compensate the bouncer. The only response the bouncer was an unappreciative grunt.

After she got into the car, she had to take a quick rest. She unfastened the top two buttons on her blouse to ventilate her body. If there's one thing she hated, it was perspiration because it causes body odor. "Well time to put on the seatbelts," she announced to herself. She turned her body towards Neji, who was completely immobilized by intoxication. Gazing at the face that captured her heart during their first quirky encounter, her heart jumped a few beats. But as the thought of his undying devotion for Hinata crept into her mind, the feeling of a ton of bricks dropping onto her heart brought her down. Yet, she couldn't control this attraction for this loyal heart. She leaned on his chest to inhale his scent. "Couldn't you be mine?" She whispered to herself. Inadvertently, she slid her hands up Neji's chest, feeling the firmness beneath. Painfully, she thought to herself that her ideal man was physically close, but his heart was miles away. She turned her head up to gaze at the perfectly composed face – long thick lashes that girls would envy, sensual lips that can provide wild and wet kisses, and statuesque facial features that gods would be jealous of. Unable to resist the temptation, she planted a longing kiss on Neji's lips.

In response this stimulus, Neji held Tenten's head in place and returned her kiss with equal longing. In between them, Tenten heard him murmur Hinata's name. _So what if he doesn't love me? I only need one night – one memorable night that I can hold dear forever._ Neji's flickering delved into the depths of Tenten's mouth, pulling her tongue into a battle of desire with his. Neji's breath grew hotter and more urgent with each passing second. Still drunk from the shots of whiskeys, he struggled to unfastened Tenten's shirt buttons. Meanwhile, Tenten was trying to slip Neji's shirt over his head. After they undressed their upper bodies, Tenten hands began to fumble with Neji's belt buckle. Once she unzipped his pants, she began fondling the healthy male organ that was slowly but surely stiffening from the stimulus. "At least for tonight, I want you to forget her." She lowered her head to the tip of it and began her tasting of it. In response to Tenten's actions, Neji dug his fingers in her hair, untangling the professional bun that she had rolled up this morning. The silky strands fell over Neji's hands, creating the illusion of the night absorbing his body. Not only was Neji feeling it, but Tenten's center was growing hotter and wetter by the minute. When she could no longer contain herself, she lifted herself up on top of Neji's lower half. Lowering her opening right on top of the pistol, she involuntarily moaned out of pleasure.

"Hinata," Neji breathed heavily. He wound his arms around Tenten, laid his head against Tenten's naked bosom and began to weep. "Please stay with me. I don't even care if the baby is not mine. Please come back to me." Tears flowed down his cheek and trickled on Tenten's chest. As if the tears and sadness permeated her pores, Tenten's heart felt stuffy and sad too.

She smoothed Neji's hair, patting it in gently and making hushing noises to comfort him. She lifted Neji's head and brushed his lips ever so gently. "Tonight, I belong only to you and you to me." And with that, as if Neji was trying to etch every detail of the female on top of him, he began to shift Tenten's weight – lifting her up and down on his rod. The contact linking the lips continued throughout the process. The pulsing actions increased in intensity as these thumped faster and harder until they both collapsed on top of each other.

They continue to lay together, limbs entwined together for the rest of the night.

Neji woke up with a sharp pain pulsing through his brain, which gradually changed to a dull ache. He felt something heavy on top of him and looked down to see a naked Tenten. He breathed in sharply, which agitated his headache. Rubbing his head to ease the hangover, he tried to recall the events of the past night. Slowly the images of their sexual intercourse emerged from his memory. He shook Tenten awake. It took her a moment to realize what has happened, but the effects of last night still wracked her brain – pupils that were dilated gradually returned to its original size. She went and grabbed her shirt and pants and pulled it unceremoniously. Neji followed suit and did the same.

Tenten smiled at Neji and asked gleefully, "So where are we off to?"

**Thanks for your continued support. Right now I have some free time so I have been working on this chapter. Hopefully it will satiate your appetites for a bit, and hopefully the next chapter will not take long to complete. If you want to show some love, please leave me feedback, comments, or criticisms so I can further develop my craft. Again thank you for reading this story!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Character concepts are accredited to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of **_**Naruto**_**. Story may coincide with other stories or events and was not committed intentionally. In mentioning this, I will not be held responsible for any kind of copyright infringement.**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah I want to upload this next chapter!**

"My little baby, we're finally home," Hinata was relieved but at the same time, anxious. She was not sure how the Uchiha clan is going to interfere with her and her baby's life. Rocking her baby in her arms, she gazed lovingly at its face. Undeniably, her baby had some of Sasuke's traits – long feathered lashes, and his lips. The rest of features were similar to hers. She gently squeezed her baby's chubby hands and brought to her lips. She promised that from this point on she would devote all her love and attention to raising her child. When Hinata planted a kiss on the baby's hand, it began to giggle with joy. His clear and sparkling eyes were met with a melting smile.

"Welcome to this world," Hinata whispered.

* * *

During the next 5 months, Hinata barricaded herself in the West Wing of the mansion, caring for her baby. Usually new mothers complain about the long hours due to the baby's activities – diaper changing, feeding times, playing time, and cries throughout the night. However, Hinata's patience level is immeasurable. She can wake up at odd hours in the night to feed her child and still wake up feeling refreshed.

As for the infant's name, Hinata had trouble thinking of one that was suitable. Due to the fact that Naruto had been there when she was able to go into labor, she decided the most appropriate person to take on naming-task should be him. Naruto researched for days, gathering a list of names, and trying to narrow it down during his visits at Hinata's place. Finally, there were able to agree on Hiroyuki, meaning widespread happiness. Hinata thought that in this life she was not able to obtain happiness and the life that she wanted. However, with little Hiroyuki being born, his warmth and presence granted her happiness. She hopes that in the future, he will be able to do the same for others and for the person that he loves.

During the few months, Sasuke was able to see Hiroyuki for an hour at a time. His time was preoccupied with things that were happening in the Uchiha Company. Unfortunately, the company has encountered some issues with the overseas oil drilling project. Additionally, the underground operations seemed to have stalled, lowering income by 15%. Itachi, the rest of the Uchiha and Akatsuki Operation teams and members have consistently met to rule-out possible interferences. But the system of operations that could have infiltrated their own was complex and secretive that it required more time for them to be certain. Of course, Sasuke had mentioned the possibility of Neji controlling these operations. However, as Itachi reminded him, Neji was his secretary therefore he had to report most the operations to him. Not only that, Sasuke has always kept a close eye on him, so how was Neji able to create these large scale changes without him noticing? Sasuke was confounded by this, but his gut has never betrayed him before. Until he had more substantial evidence, he will openly declare his thoughts on this issue.

His only solace and comfort was the little amount of time he spent with Hiroyuki and Hinata. The only thing is Hinata would not allow him to bridge the chasm between them. When he visits, she either ignores him or pretends to be occupied by some nonexistent task. Because of this, he has run out of ideas on how to make Hinata talk to him again.

On top of these issues, Sasuke's health has not been in its top condition. Initially, the migraines only occurred once a week for the first two months. Eventually, the frequency of the migraines increased as the months went by – from twice a week to almost three times per week. Sasuke thought to himself that it was only due to the stress. Anyways, if it is something that painkillers can take care of, it probably isn't something that requires critical attention.

The shock of seeing the child as not his own has left Neji in the depths of depression. As a way to deal with this, he would visit the bars every night, drowning himself in brandy, vodka, and rum. And each time he drinks himself to unconsciousness, Tenten would be nearby to escort him home.

One night, Tenten met him inside a bar, and said flatly, "I'm not going to keep this up. Either you need to stop with this… drinking habit, or you will not see me anymore."

Swirling the drink in his glass, Sasuke didn't seem bothered by the ultimatum. "It doesn't matter to me whether you come see me or not. Don't think that after one night—"

"I'm pregnant," Tenten interjected.

Neji stopped swirling the cup, but held it in place. Maintaining a bland tone, he asked "What does it have to do with me?"

"I thought you should know, but I guess it doesn't make a difference at all." Tenten straightened her spine. If she was going to make this last night, she wanted to leave a dignified memory. Taking one last glance at Neji, she strolled out of the bar.

"Not wanting to butt into your business, sir. But shouldn't you go after the lady? After all, she is pregnant with your child. As a man, shouldn't you take responsibility?" The bar tender timidly asked Neji, not wanting to draw strong reactions from a drunken man.

"There's no hope between us." He tapped his glass and said "Just serve the drinks. If you give me a few more, I'll let you on a little secret."

"Sir, I hardly think I'm the person to talk about your secrets with," the bartender responded uneasily.

"Let me ask you," Neji's eyes were glistening with fierceness, but his tone remained calm. Through the dim lighting, the bar tender caught a glimpse of a smirk on his customer's face. He was afraid that what he's going to hear is not something that should be heard at all. Neji continued, "Did you make some investments into Uchiha stocks? I think this would be a good time to pull out your investments before you lose it for good." Chuckling at his own words, Neji gleefully cheered, "Drinks up to that!"

* * *

"I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't know how soon." Itachi looked worriedly at the stock market paper headlines. In bold font, _International Crisis for the Bigs!_ was written at the very top. Apparently, the recession in United States has led to companies pulling out investments from the country. This not only affected the US and its investors, it also impeded the growth of companies outside of US who had relations to those. Now European Union was in financial crisis because of the loans and low GDP. Asia was not faring any better, especially this cause a major shift in their fiscal policies and allied relations. Big corporations were especially in jeopardy, considering that the alliance shifts caused uncertainty in investments overseas. And this morning, their stock value reflects strongly of that fluctuation.

"Itachi, I thought we've already made the proper precautions," Sasuke pointed out. Surely the situation is not as bad as he imagined it to be.

"Precautions or not, those ties seemed to have dissolved when we were not looking. And now the political upheaval in the Middle East has put our investments on stall, we cannot continue the oil drilling project there." Itachi ungraciously raked his fingers through his hair, causing it to stand up from its gelled style. "Not only that, it seems that none of our business associates hope to continue our previous proposed projects. This is just unprecedented. Our losses are totaling near billions."

"Businessman," Sasuke snorted out of disgust. Being one himself for such a long period of time, he knows there are unspoken rules in the game – if it does not benefit you, getting rid of it or detaching yourself from it is the best option. "You know those pigs are only looking after their own skin. But the bigger problem lies with our underground operations. It's like the Akatsuki organization is being led by a new leader, Danzo. He has been banning every single operation we've been trying to put through. I've been trying to get the private investigators on his tail, but they usually end with nothing."

Itachi sat next to Sasuke, chin on balled up fists. "Look at these pictures and let me know what you think." He flung a dozen pictures onto the coffee table. Sasuke spotted one with Danzo standing in front of the Hyuuga Corporation. Not believing his eyes, he scanned all the scattered photographs. One photo was in a very dark club with Danzo standing near a girl with a dark sequin dress. Upon closer look, he made out the silhouette of the girl, it was Hanabi. Trying to deny it, he hurriedly said, "Anybody can appear in the public places."

"Being blind to the evidence isn't going to help you at all," Itachi softly muttered. "How is Hinata? How has she been doing?"

"If you are trying to accuse my wife of leaking news of our operations- just so you know, she has not contacted her family, not even once, during these past months.

"You sure there's no way she would have contacted her family? Like flying pigeons," Itachi jested.

"Why are you trying to accuse her instead of Neji?! Obviously he has more beef with us than Hinata. Plus she is my wife!" Sasuke bellowed. There was no way this could be true. He believed wholeheartedly that Hinata would not be capable of such treachery. Suddenly, excruciating pain pierced through his head.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." Itachi called to him but the voice becomes more and more faint. Before he was able to grasp the situation, he fell cold on the floor.

* * *

"This better than we've planned. The rats in suits are running with their tails between their legs, and the black market sharks are hunting for us." Hiashi slowly glided towards Danzo and Hanabi, with two flutes of his finest champagne. "Cheers to our plan."

"But perhaps it is still too early to celebrate our successes because we haven't heard from the mysterious inner operator that has been collaborating with us on this scheme. I feel that the business corporate leaders would not have backed down as easily as they would have if it wasn't for the intel that he has been sending. I can't quite pinpoint it, but I feel that his plan is still in progress."

Danzo nodded in agreement. "Hanabi-sama is right. It is good to be careful. After this outbreak, we need to follow up with putting pressure on the government to force them to put sanctions on Uchiha's import and export activities. I know of a good way to expose the illegal dealings of the Uchiha's and the Akatsuki's for these past several years."

"I'm not sure if I want to sacrifice the Akatsuki's, when they could be used for our benefit." Hiashi looked concerned. It wasn't easy to build relations with an operating group of the undergrounds as large as Akatsuki's. Plus, if he could take advantage of that connection, he could be expand to Uchiha's industrial level.

"Hiashi-sama, it is a necessary sacrifice for the sake of toppling the Uchiha's empire. However, I have managed a side group who operates alongside the Akatsuki's. If you ever need any of our assistance, we'll be glad to lend it."

"Well, if you say so..." Hiashi disappointingly sipped his champagne. A thought suddenly hit him, which made him almost choke. Hiashi sputtered, "Oh yeah... Hanabi, any leads on the mysterious person?"

"Nothing yet," Hanabi reported.

"I think it is time to see how your sister is doing," Hiashi smirked.


End file.
